


【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋）

by ninaglambert



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaglambert/pseuds/ninaglambert
Summary: 新来的转学生容易引人注目。理所当然地，詹姆斯很快成为了所有人的焦点。他隐隐散发的颓废气息和英俊迷人的脸庞占了绝大的功劳，当然最重要的一个原因是史蒂夫·罗杰斯——这个橄榄球队队长对他很是着迷。





	【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋）

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·01）

新来的转学生容易引人注目。

理所当然地，詹姆斯很快成为了所有人的焦点。他隐隐散发的颓废气息和英俊迷人的脸庞占了绝大的功劳，当然最重要的一个原因是史蒂夫·罗杰斯——这个橄榄球队队长对他很是着迷。

 

十二年级的学生在詹姆斯转到他们年级的第一天便收到了这样的一条信息： ** **新来的转学生还可以更辣一点吗？！女孩们千万别错过，男孩们也不要气馁得太早。****

于是人们开始观察这个沉默寡言的男孩，装作不经意或者用直接的眼神接触。他们记住了詹姆斯的特征：中长发、大而深邃的灰绿眼睛、低垂的眼角、紧抿的嘴唇、警惕而凌厉的表情。詹姆斯不是典型的美男子，可所有女孩都对他抱有一丝幻想，谁不想得到冷漠男孩的特殊待遇呢？

真正让所有人都注意到詹姆斯的是一场打架事件。

在收到第一条短信后的第五个小时，第二条短信接踵而至： ** **Wow，新来的冷漠男孩和史蒂夫还有山姆打起来了。温馨提示，地点是体育馆。****

半个小时后是第三条短信： ** **男孩女孩们，我们的詹姆斯取得了胜利，虽然我们至今仍不知道为什么好好队长史蒂夫要为了他揍可怜的山姆，正如同我们不知道为什么史蒂夫要叫詹姆斯“巴基”一样。****

这个时候已经没有人会问“哪个詹姆斯”这类的蠢问题了。有问题就必须有答案，尽管人们已经猜到了几分，却在收到第四条短信的时候目瞪口呆： ** **心碎的一幕，詹姆斯在雨中拒绝了我们的万人迷史蒂夫。史蒂夫的初恋就此告终？****

这样的詹姆斯成为了所有人的话题，可他们不敢大声谈论，或者直接询问当事人，他们只是耳语、打手势、使眼神或者发短信。“一见钟情”、“出柜”、“初恋”等词在男孩女孩之间传开了，而有愈演愈烈的趋势。

他们并不是害怕詹姆斯，他们只是觉得詹姆斯太酷了——不愿交朋友的转学生，酷！拒绝万人迷史蒂夫的转学生，酷！让女孩们无法约到的史蒂夫直接出柜的转学生，实在太酷了！

事实证明，没有人能够拒绝橄榄球队队长和神秘转学生的故事，人们张望着，试探着，好奇着，所幸两位主人公并没有让他们失望。

 

詹姆斯一言不发地进食，一来他不喜欢在吃东西的时候说话，二来他是独自一个人，断然不会自言自语。不，坐在他对面的史蒂夫·罗杰斯不是一个谈话的人选。

“你好，我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。今天早上我们有了矛盾，我很抱歉。”

詹姆斯在心里默默回复一句“离我远一点”之后便继续对付他的三明治了。

“詹姆斯，我希望我们可以成为朋友。”

“詹姆斯，你还记不记得——”史蒂夫在看到巴基不友好的眼神后立刻闭上了嘴，他吞下一肚子的话，抱歉地笑了笑，失落地走开了。他执意叫这个新来的转学生“巴基”，因为他知道那就是巴基。他不会认错，他怎么可能认错那个和他从小一起长大的男孩？他不知道他们分别的七年里发生了什么事，巴基显然不记得他了，那个在他记忆里永远带着微笑的巴基在他们七年后重逢的第一面说的第一句话是“谁他妈是巴基”。

史蒂夫不会因此气馁，坚持、正义感和傻气可是他的三大品质之一。想到这里，史蒂夫不由得笑了，“傻气”是巴基执意加上的“品质”。他保持着恰当的距离，终于，他的机会来了。

雨越下越大，没带雨伞的学生们跑得飞快，时不时溅起积聚在地上的雨水，欢笑声和怒骂声夹杂在雨声里。詹姆斯对此不屑一顾，实际上，能吸引他注意力的东西真的不多。他想起那个金头发的橄榄球队队长，这个队长不仅吸引了他的注意力还让他的脑袋里装满了疑问。为什么这个队长不帮他的好兄弟一起揍他？为什么这个队长要叫他“巴基”？为什么他对这个称呼感到熟悉？

詹姆斯对人们的议论和“耳语”毫不在意，但并不代表他不知情，他可不是傻子。刚才在餐厅就有不少人公然瞪着他们那桌，真是贴心。詹姆斯不喜欢备受瞩目，不喜欢突然的关心，不喜欢史蒂夫·罗杰斯——这个人彻底毁了他的开学第一天。

该死的——这个金头发的傻子还真是阴魂不散。詹姆斯看了一眼正跑向他的史蒂夫，加快了脚步，仿佛自己也加入了躲雨大军。他要躲的东西比大雨烦人多了。

“詹姆斯——”

史蒂夫最终还是追上了巴基。他这才打开伞，可他还来不及喘气便又要继续奔跑，因为巴基一点都不领情。巴基甚至狠狠地溅了他一身水，不过没关系，他早就湿透了。

詹姆斯被一只有力的大手抓住，突如其来却又意料之中的冒犯让他怒不可遏，他转过身，对上那双带着笑意的蓝眼睛。他的心跳一滞，心烦意乱地转移视线，却正好看见那些正看着好戏的“八卦者”，于是他甩开那双温热的大手。

“我不是你的拉拉队员，罗杰斯。”他瞪着眼睛，腮帮子鼓鼓的，语气也很是不善，以至于那个早就被雨淋湿的队长放弃了继续追上他。

心碎、吃惊、不解、激动……太多的情绪炸弹在人群中炸开。

****心碎的一幕，詹姆斯在雨中拒绝了我们的万人迷史蒂夫。史蒂夫的初恋就此告终？** **

哦，明明淋雨的是詹姆斯，可所有人都忍不住心疼被留在大雨中的史蒂夫。好吧，这或许是因为史蒂夫的心碎早就写在了他的脸上。

让无数女孩心碎的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的初恋就此告终？

 

“醒醒吧，史蒂夫，他不是你的巴基。”

“他就是。”

山姆翻着眼睛，差点翻不回去，“就算他是，可他不记得你了。”

“他会的。”

山姆的心情从恨铁不成钢变成了“我为什么要自讨苦吃”，他不想再和这个失去理智的史蒂夫·罗杰斯说话，说真的，他甚至怀疑这个人是不是史蒂夫。虽然说劝架是史蒂夫的风格，可史蒂夫在看清那个所谓的“巴基”长什么样之后便拼命劝架甚至还有反过来打自己兄弟的行为就让他无法理解了。后来史蒂夫诚挚地向他道歉并解释了他的行为，其中包括“我们从小一起长大”和“我不可能认错巴基”还有“他现在不记得我了”之类的过分玄乎的话语。

“山姆，你帮我分析分析，他和我说了两句话——‘谁他妈是巴基’还有‘我不是你的拉拉队员，罗杰斯’，巴基到底是什么意思？”

是的，这个在一天之内经历“出柜”和“被拒绝”的史蒂夫丝毫没有失去信心，他枕着脑袋看着天花板，试图从他的巴基说的这两句不够友好的话中理解到别的意思，还让他的好朋友山姆帮他分析分析。

山姆照做了，他皮笑肉不笑地把史蒂夫错扔在他的椅子上的湿衣服扔到史蒂夫的脸上，“你不是说你认识了他一辈子吗？没人比你更了解他。”

“可他以前不是这样的。”史蒂夫立刻反驳，一边说一边把他的衣服从他的脑袋上扯下来。

“那他以前是什么样的？”山姆问，语气很是不友好。

“他以前……”

上帝，山姆在心里哀嚎，难道我不想听的意味还不够明显吗？

 

洛基惊讶于他的新室友詹姆斯身上散发出的低气压，他第一次在制造低气压的能力上遇到这么强劲的对手。于是，人们又爱又恨的“恶作剧之神”洛基难得地喜欢上了一个新人。鉴于他们今后会生活在同一个屋檐下，这似乎不算太坏。

詹姆斯的行李很少，几乎是一眼就可以清算，可他本人却像一个谜团：神秘莫测，不稳定却又让人着迷。

“你好，我是洛基。”洛基难得这样规规矩矩地打招呼，可詹姆斯却不领情——他停下整理行李的工作，直接地看着洛基，语气不善地回答：“不要问我关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的问题，别多管闲事。”

“Wow，我已经爱上你了。”洛基用玩世不恭的态度地回嘴，他说的话百分之五十属实。

詹姆斯暗暗翻了个白眼，“我已经习惯了。”

新室友的讥讽的语气让洛基很不舒服，这明明是他的专属风格——洛基头一回在外人面前展示他的怒意，“别把我跟那个金发傻子混为一谈，金头发的没一个好东西。”当然我也好不到哪里去，这是他没有说出口的。

詹姆斯的嘴角勾起一抹不易觉察的笑意，“你好，洛基，我是詹姆斯。”

洛基不计前嫌地冲詹姆斯眨了眨眼睛，后者继续整理东西。恶作剧之神盯着这个沉默不语的室友，露出了玩味的微笑。

史蒂夫的初恋是不是就此结束洛基不能肯定，可他知道，史蒂夫·罗杰斯是唯一一个让冷漠男孩特殊对待的人。

 

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·02）

 

****或许史蒂夫和詹姆斯的问题不是火花太少，而是火花太多了——问问那间差点被他们引爆的实验室就知道。** **

有什么事能比在午餐前收到这条短信更让人心旷神怡呢？没有，绝对没有。

千万别误会，人们并不是故意抓着史蒂夫和詹姆斯不放，他们对这段橄榄球队队长和新来的转学生的爱恨纠葛津津乐道并不是因为他们没有别的八卦可以消遣，而是因为这两位当事人无法学会一点——低调。

史蒂夫在詹姆斯转学的第二天早上便背着一堆新课本去到教务处，硬生生把他的课表换成了和詹姆斯一模一样的。于是，正在上化学实验课的学生迎来了他们的新伙伴——突然闯入、衣衫不整、金发凌乱、目光如炬的史蒂夫·罗杰斯在完成他的入场仪式后便在老师和詹姆斯幽怨的注视下来到了最后一张试验台。詹姆斯没有搭档，于是他便“顺理成章”地坐到了詹姆斯的身边。根据目击者描述，冷漠男孩当时的眼神可以点燃或者冰封这间实验室，人们倾向于第二种比喻。

至于实验室的学生是怎么从绿色的护目镜看出詹姆斯的凌厉眼神我们就不得而知了，总之，史蒂夫和詹姆斯成了搭档。

 

 

詹姆斯第五次在心里咒骂金头发的史蒂夫的时候后者正在小心翼翼地研究实验步骤，第六次的时候史蒂夫已经开始戴上手套和护目镜了。他想让这个拖慢了实验进度的橄榄球队队长动作快一点，他可以开口催促，但是他不想说话。他不想让罗杰斯知道他的嗓子因为淋了一场雨就哑了。他在罗杰斯试图坐在他身边的时候快准狠地扔了一把眼刀，也许不止一把，如果那些眼刀可以变成实物，那么这个橄榄球队队长已经变成了可笑的刺猬。如他所料，罗杰斯抱歉地冲他一笑，然后一屁股坐了下来，仿佛他才是那个坐错了地方的人。

如果他们是实验搭档，意味着他们必须交流，互相配合，可他们只是沉默着。詹姆斯惊讶于罗杰斯如此沉得住气，同时在寂静中失了神。

“巴——詹姆斯……”

果然，詹姆斯在内心狠狠地嘲笑了他的实验搭档，决定把后者当成空气。

“詹姆斯——这是不是要爆炸了？”

詹姆斯回头，看到罗杰斯手里的试管正在疯狂地冒泡，那些气体仿佛比他还想要逃离这个鬼地方，这是不好的征兆，但是也不至于爆炸——而那个肌肉发达的橄榄球队队长对此一无所知，他被一股强大的力量推开，等他回过神，便看到罗杰斯把那根试管护在胸前，整个人背对着他蜷缩着，好像那不是一支试管而是一颗拉了保险栓的手榴弹。

等泡泡消停之后，他背起书包，淡淡地看着惊魂未定的罗杰斯，费劲地动了动嘴皮，“我们的实验失败了，罗杰斯。”

他的脸色比罗杰斯好不了多少，因为他很想把“我们的”咽回肚子里。

事实证明，八卦的内容有百分之五十是夸大的，另外的百分之五十，詹姆斯希望是捏造的——可惜他不能如愿。

 

史蒂夫不会否认他有些失落和自责：他明明有整整两个小时的时间可以和巴基待在一起，可他搞砸了，只因为他发现巴基发呆的样子还是和小时候一模一样。他加错了药品，仅此而已，巴基却不愿意再和他做实验了。他看到巴基走进了教务处，脸上的表情是冷淡和烦躁的。他的巴基不曾那么对他，他们曾经可以聊一整天，仿佛有说不完的话，而如今已经过了一天的时间了，他只得到了三句话，除了第一句话以外其他的都只是在陈述简单而让人难过的事实。

巴基可以对他不友善，但他不能接受巴基的脸上不再有笑容。

“这挺不容易的对吗？”

史蒂夫被突然闯进他耳朵的女声吓了一跳，他转过头，意外发现正在吹泡泡的娜塔莎。

“什么？”

“接近他。”

史蒂夫顺着娜塔莎的视线，正好看到从教务处出来的巴基，后者并没有发现他们，只是看上去更加郁闷烦躁了。史蒂夫目送巴基，直到他的背影消失在走廊尽头。他这才想起了社交礼仪的要求，低头看了看气定神闲的娜塔莎，“不，我不知道你在说什么。”

娜塔莎挑眉，夸张地点点头。老实说，史蒂夫被女孩的态度给激怒了，好像全世界都知道什么只有他一个人被蒙在鼓里一样，他不体面地拉住准备离开的娜塔莎，“告诉我，你知道些什么？巴基为什么会那么不快乐？”

娜塔莎的表情渐渐变得奇怪和难以描述起来，她突然笑了，这无疑让史蒂夫更加心烦意乱。

“别紧张，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫加大了力道，“有什么是我不知道的吗？”

“我只是装作我知道一切而已，罗杰斯。”娜塔莎咬牙切齿地说。他似乎把她弄疼了，这不对，巴基说过对女孩子要绅士一点。史蒂夫失了神，干巴巴地放开了红发女孩，“请原谅我的冒犯。”

“你知道吗，我曾经以为你是个古板又假正经的运动员，”娜塔莎揉了揉她的手腕，“我现在发现你还很固执。”

 

在实验室的闹剧结束后不到五分钟的时间内冷漠男孩詹姆斯推开了教务处的门，身上散发出的低气压牢牢镇住了坐在那里的工作人员。据说他要求重新选课，目的就是离我们可亲可敬的橄榄球队队长远一点，不知道的还以为他们正在翻拍暮光之城呢。可不知道为什么，詹姆斯没有如愿。

而就在午餐时间结束前十五分钟，第二条短信钻进了人们的手机里，伴随着手机提示音和史蒂夫心碎的声音： ** **看来我们的冷漠男孩喜欢的不是男运动员？别那么快放弃，队长，你知道我们支持你。****

于是男孩女孩们交换耳语和手势，然后夸张地谈笑着，还以为他们观察娜塔莎和詹姆斯的方式有多隐秘和高明。

老实说，冷漠男孩詹姆斯和女王级的娜塔莎站在一起交谈的画面还是很赏心悦目的，他们只是时不时动动嘴唇，压根没有任何的眼神交流，仿佛他们不过是在谈论窗外的鬼天气（他们当然不是在谈论天气，绝不可能）。他们的表情时而冷漠时而戏谑时而暧昧时而厌烦，实在让人摸不着头脑。

十二年级的学生都知道，娜塔莎是与众不同的，她成熟美丽，独来独往，从来不像那些自以为是的漂亮女孩一样自封女王拉帮结派。她永远只是远远站着，轻易打碎男孩们的真心，酒红色的嘴唇带着似有似无的笑意。也许正是因为这样，史蒂夫苦苦追求而不得的詹姆斯走向了她。

 

詹姆斯在毫无胃口的情况下吃掉了三块三明治，不因为别的，只是因为他觉得饥饿的感觉很烦人，如同史蒂夫·罗杰斯带给他的感觉。他在解决第二个三明治的时候发现了一道刻意而可疑的目光，等他顺着那道目光看过去，他只能捕捉到一个暧昧的微笑和若有若无的暗示。

他听洛基说过那个女孩，娜塔莎·罗曼诺娃，他说她是最有头脑的女孩，不知道怎么地，这句话从洛基嘴里说出来就有一种板上钉钉之感。

他知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯把他看成别人了，他想知道为什么，而又不知道怎么地，那个长得不坏的红发女孩一直不怀好意地看着他。詹姆斯突然有了一个主意，他可以在不接触罗杰斯的前提下了解事情的真相，反正这儿的消息那么灵通（是的，他听到了那些该死的短信提示音）。他在吃完三明治又喝完一杯苏打水之后站起来，走向红发女孩，在心里因为自己想出的迂回战术而暗暗自喜，他的脚步轻快了不少。希望这个最有头脑的女孩不要让他失望。

“有麻烦了？”

“随你怎么说。”

这好像不是正常的第一次对话，但至少詹姆斯没说脏话。

娜塔莎眼睛里的笑意藏不住了，她率先移开视线，以一种放松惬意的姿态靠着栏杆，仿佛他们已经结束了交谈。

“你有疑问，詹姆斯，我可以这么叫你吗？”

“随便。没错，我想知道……”詹姆斯的话在这里停住了，因为他还在思考如何组织语言才能让这个问题听上去可靠一点。

“放松一下你的面部表情可以吗？”

“为什么？”

“你这副警惕的模样就好像在告诉大家我们在偷情。”

詹姆斯被娜塔莎直接的话语弄得哑口无言，他顿了好一会儿才继续开口，用一种他自己都觉得诡异的带着歉意的语气。“对不起，我不知道这会给你的男朋友带来困扰。”

娜塔莎笑得更动人了，“哦，甜心，我担心的可不是我那个不存在的男朋友。”

该死的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。如果詹姆斯能够像吸血鬼那般长出獠牙，他此刻一定合不上嘴了。

“他以为我是另一个人。”

“巴基？”

从娜塔莎的嘴里冒出的“巴基”听上去比罗杰斯的版本难听多了，詹姆斯忍不住皱眉，不，管他的，即使罗杰斯用天籁之音唱出“巴基”他也不会承认他就是巴基。

因为他不是巴基。如果说他的名字有哪一点像“巴基”的话也只能是他的中名“布坎南”，不，这他妈一点关系都没有。罗杰斯给他取的“爱称”不仅难听还在一天之内在整个年级传开了。多么有爱的欢迎方式，这是洛基的原话。他恨洛基。

“我不是，”他干巴巴地开口，“我不是巴基。”

“你是不是忘记了什么？”

詹姆斯的心跳一滞，瞪大了眼睛看着娜塔莎，她怎么会知道……

娜塔莎似乎被他丰富多彩的表情给吓到了，“我的话还没说完，你为什么这样看着我？”

“你要说什么？”詹姆斯装作什么都没发生的样子，只希望这场对话快点结束，可他过分警惕的眼神和紧抿的嘴唇还有鼓鼓的腮帮子出卖了他。

好在娜塔莎转移了视线，“你忘记了一点——你没有必要说服我，詹姆斯，我不是那个史蒂夫。”

詹姆斯礼貌地道别，然后径直回到寝室，把专门对付头疼的药吞进胃里。他用力地呼吸，胸口起伏的幅度很大，静静等待眩晕的感觉过去。他烦躁地抓着头发，在因为药效陷入黑暗前总结出了两点：

****第一，罗杰斯认错人了，因为他希望是这样。** **

****第二，罗杰斯没有认错人，因为他确实忘记了一些事情。** **

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·03）

 

根据可靠的数据统计，史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个名字很少出现在花边新闻里。这很难得，因为他在球场上几乎战无不胜攻无不克，女孩们为他尖叫呐喊，大部分男孩也敬佩他——谁不喜欢英雄呢，还是金发碧眼高大英俊的那种。

按照不成文的“高中守则”，我们的罗杰斯队长早该日日笙歌约会不断了。可事实就是无论哪个十二年级的学生都不会因为这位勤奋刻苦的队长决定和橄榄球结婚而惊讶。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个该死的禁欲者，在詹姆斯·巴恩斯出现之前。这是整个十二年级公认的真理。

学生们翘首以待，想要知道这个故事要如何结束，不，谁他妈在乎结果（难不成罗杰斯和巴恩斯真的可以结婚吗？再说，结了婚也不代表故事结束），他们在乎的是过程。这听上去就像一碗飘着绿油的心灵鸡汤，或许本来就是。

老实说，没有人能够预料事情的进展，因为冷漠男孩的心思令人捉摸不透而我们的队长又倔强得可怕。但事情似乎在往好的方向发展，根据目击证人们的描述，冷漠男孩詹姆斯在下课铃声响起的瞬间凑在史蒂夫耳边说了什么话，后者红着脸，不确定地看了看詹姆斯，然后率先走出了教室。

短信提示音如期而至： ** **猜猜怎么着，冷漠男孩动摇了。是私下谈话，还是……约会？****

等他们走远，人们互相耳语的音量提高了不少，变成了直接而生动的谈话，或许过不了多久他们便会尖叫起来。

 

昏昏沉沉的一夜过去之后，詹姆斯睁开眼，感受到四肢百骸传来的酸痛。他保持一个姿势睡了太久，这会儿他费劲地撑起身子，坐起来。他的脑袋疼得厉害，并不是那种生理上的疼痛，而是一种心理作用，纯属是想到某个名字的条件反射。

让头疼感加剧的是，他的脑子里装满了疑问，那些疑问仿佛是罗杰斯的试管里的橘色泡泡，争先恐后地从他的头皮冒出来。

该死——

“看来某人心情很不错嘛。”

詹姆斯费劲地转身，看到整装待发的洛基，后者身上散发出的少有的鲜活气息让他皱起了眉头。他把狠狠压在墙上的拳头收回来，“看来你也不错。”

洛基早就习惯了詹姆斯的冷漠和冷漠中夹带的讥讽。他看了看镜子，“我是个俗人，詹姆斯。”

詹姆斯不回话，等着洛基的下文。只见洛基一边对着镜子摆弄他的头发一边用阴阳怪气的口气说：“我也会因为一些小道消息而兴奋。”

詹姆斯翻了翻眼睛，知道洛基说的“小道消息”指的是他昨天和罗杰斯的私下谈话，而洛基用了委婉的说法代替“花边绯闻”这个词。

“什么都没发生，洛基。你应该是看得最清楚的那个。”詹姆斯拐弯抹角地夸奖和讽刺了洛基一番，这让他的心情好了不少。

洛基并不因此困扰，他对镜子里的詹姆斯露出森森白牙，“我只是因为我能够得到最准确的情报同时还可以狠狠嘲笑他们而心情愉悦，没有别的意思，亲爱的詹姆斯。”

詹姆斯的起床气还没消退，此刻也懒得搭理突然起了八卦之心的洛基。他不明白为什么所有人都关注他和罗杰斯的“爱情”，为什么人们要追逐那种根本不存在的东西，比如永动机、长生不老的秘密还有他和罗杰斯的“暧昧情事”。老实说，这个词让他浑身不舒服。

“所以，到底发生了什么？我想知道他们错得多离谱。”洛基端端正正地坐在他的椅子上，一副心理咨询师的做派，这很有效，因为詹姆斯几乎是立刻就回忆起昨天他和罗杰斯说了什么。

 

他一言不发地跟上那个比他高半个头的橄榄球队队长，保持着合适的距离，尽管知道这是徒劳的，早就有人发现了他们——多亏了罗杰斯那副如临大敌的模样。

他们走了很久，直到确定没有人跟着。老实说詹姆斯有些惊讶于罗杰斯甩掉“狗仔队”的能力，又或者是罗杰斯误解了他说的那句“直到没有人可以看见我们”。

罗杰斯转身，用一双蓝得不正常的眼睛凝视着他，“巴——詹姆斯，我很抱歉，我不能阻止他们……我们这里就是这样，可能每个高中都是这样，总之，我很抱歉。”

有些事情不是你感到抱歉就可以结束的，罗杰斯。

“詹姆斯，我会尽量减少在公共场合和你接触，如果你想这么要求我的话，我会做到的。”

难道我们还能在非公共场合下接触吗？你是不是把我当成了没见过世面的妞？

“我又做错了什么吗？”

我只是想问你为什么要叫我“巴基”。

詹姆斯看着罗杰斯队长越来越失落和悲伤的表情，恍然意识到自己没有把心里的话说出来。他张开嘴，可准备了几节课的话却没有按照他的期望从他的嘴唇挤出来。那些单词像是故意跟他过不去，躲躲藏藏，还在嘲笑他，他的心跳也突然加速。他恼怒极了，以至于在没有经过大脑的情况下说出了一句让他追悔莫及的话。

“我认得你。”

然后詹姆斯从那双蓝眼睛里解读了太多情绪：惊喜、痛苦、甜蜜、恐惧、快乐、难过、欣慰……他惊讶于罗杰斯的情绪控制能力，一个人怎么能完全不控制自己的情绪？于是，他在罗杰斯失控之前不得不泼出一桶冷水，“忘记这段谈话，罗杰斯。”

然后他就转身快步离开了。他精心策划的谈话就这么结束，在他什么都没问出来的情况下。

 

山姆在第五次提醒史蒂夫注意看球的时候隐隐觉察到一丝不对劲。他不喜欢抢史蒂夫的台词，更不喜欢看到史蒂夫一副丢了魂的样子。于是在中场休息的时候他认真严肃地“审问”他们的队长，“史蒂夫，你怎么心不在焉的？”

“……”

结果就是，史蒂夫根本没在听他说话。

山姆扶额，即使史蒂夫不说，他也猜到了一大半，八成又是因为他的“巴基”，如果那个人不是史蒂夫幻想出来的话该有多好。得了吧，史蒂夫每次提起巴基就像变了一个人，忧心忡忡又满怀希望，实在有些渗人。

“山姆——”史蒂夫突然按住山姆的膝盖，吓得后者被苏打水呛到了，“我很抱歉……我想说的是，我需要你。”

山姆瞪得眼珠子都快出来了，这这这难道是因为史蒂夫的巴基不要他了所以……

“我和巴基需要你。”

怪不得，怪不得。

果然，果然。

“我听着。”山姆耐着性子说。

“巴基说他认得我。”史蒂夫的蓝眼睛暗了下来，“他又让我忘记他说过这句话。他一定是遇到了什么不好的事情，才要故意装作不认识我。”

山姆的第一个反应是赶紧离开，无奈史蒂夫的手劲太大，他一时间居然站不起来。他自暴自弃地瘫在椅子上，“或许有一天会有一个神秘组织找到我，告诉我我的父亲是兄弟会的一员而我生来就要成为一个刺客。”

史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，才带着抱歉的口气开口：“我想这是不可能的，因为那是电影情节，我们生活在现实中。”

“一字不差。”

“什么？”

“那就是我想对你说的话，队长。”

史蒂夫痛苦地呻吟了一声，羞愧地把脸埋在双手间，“我想你是对的，山姆。可我必须知道巴基为什么会这样，他到底记不记得我们的过去。”

山姆努力保持微笑：你这样下去，他不记得我都要记起来了。

“对了，山姆，索尔和巴基的室友洛基是不是很熟？”

“洛基？”山姆思考了一会儿，“他们的家族是死对头，所以应该挺熟的。”

“我需要找个机会和巴基真正地独处。”

要不是山姆知道史蒂夫是一个正直善良的人他就要忍不住报警了。

实际上山姆有些怀疑史蒂夫是否如同他看上去的那么正直善良，但这不是他应该考虑的问题。他只需要知道史蒂夫是那个能够在球场上带领他们取得胜利的队长和一个有些洁癖的室友就可以了。

 

距离上一次收到关于橄榄球队队长和冷漠男孩的短信已经过去整整两天了，此刻，十二年级的学生们不得不承认他们确实离不开这个俗套的故事。

人生充满了惊喜。这句话在某些时刻适用，比如……

正当他们失望叹气的时候，一条信息突然出现，只有一张照片，没有只言片语，却足以让他们尖叫起来——画面中，冷漠男孩正站在我们可亲可敬的罗杰斯队长的寝室门口。他正在敲门。

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·04）

詹姆斯一般会这样打发星期五的夜晚：一部电影、可乐、电子游戏。转到这个操蛋的学校之后他依然保持之前的习惯，只不过他可以在做这些事的时候听一听洛基主导的讽刺大会。这很神奇，他发现洛基几乎跟每一个人都有过节，按照洛基的说法，想揍他的人一定已经从宿舍楼排到体育馆了。而洛基依旧好端端地坐在他的加绒沙发椅上，一边喝着温度刚刚好的伯爵红茶一边冷不丁地吐出几句一针见血的讽刺。

“那个罗杰……”

洛基只不过发出了两个音节就被詹姆斯狠狠地瞪了一眼，不过他有强迫症，必须把话说完，至少把那个名字说完，“要我说，他对你没有恶意。”

詹姆斯得在他的头疼起来之前结束这段对话，“别提他。”

“我只是想帮你，詹姆斯。”洛基言不由衷地笑了，他的手指在茶杯的镀金边缘停留了一会儿，试图掩饰他对这段“注定要发生的恋情”（他引用了短信上的说法）的好奇心。

“你只是想帮我。”詹姆斯重复了一遍，然后把罐头里还剩的可乐一口喝掉。

洛基还想说什么，他的手机铃声先响了起来。

詹姆斯玩味地看着洛基是如何一脸嫌恶地接起电话又是如何冷淡无礼地回应电话里的人，不禁理解了洛基的好奇心。他知道洛基其实并不讨厌那个给他打电话的人，洛基只是擅长用冷淡和厌恶伪装自己。两分钟后，洛基便气恼地挂断电话然后离开了。

詹姆斯在洛基离开前给了他一个挑衅意味十足的微笑，差点让后者向他竖起中指。洛基离开了，詹姆斯认为这是最棒的星期五——难得的宁静。

话可不能说得太早。

十分钟后，有人敲响了寝室的门。詹姆斯扔下游戏机，暗暗诅咒那个敲门的人，结果他一打开门，就把那些咒骂人的话说出来了。

“你他妈来这里做什么？”

“Wow，冷静点，”山姆配合地翻了个白眼，“我想来告诉你，史蒂夫需要你——他发烧了。”

詹姆斯下意识地带上了门，一副可以立刻和山姆离开的样子，这让他很是气恼，他深吸一口气，“这跟我没关系。”

山姆硬着头皮，“他昏迷不醒，一直叫着‘巴基’，我猜……”

“我猜你们不知道什么叫医务室。我刚转来这里不久，我知道在哪里。”

山姆数了数，詹姆斯一下子说了四句话，看来他还是很在乎史蒂夫的。这个时候不能放弃……山姆后退一步，“我不能照顾他，我有很重要的事——C栋907，再见！”

有个声音在说，去找他，去找史蒂夫，他需要你。詹姆斯很想大叫“我不叫他史蒂夫他也不需要我”，可这只会让他看上去像个自言自语的疯子。他希望他的记性不够好，可“C栋907”狠狠地跳了出来，大写加粗地印在他的视野里。

詹姆斯叹了口气，暗暗发誓这是最后一次。

 

人们又在耳语，从詹姆斯出现在C栋的楼下开始，耳语声和短信声就没断过。詹姆斯放弃电梯，用最快的速度跑上楼梯，他很紧张也很迷茫，并不是因为议论和绯闻，而是因为他不知道自己为什么要这么做，为什么又产生了一种莫名的熟悉感。这让他心烦意乱，以至于在罗杰斯的寝室门口发现走廊处出现的闪光之时他差点爆发了。

他耐着性子又敲了一次门，默默倒数三个数，如果罗杰斯再不开门，他就立刻离开，顺便把藏在走廊尽头偷拍他的人揪出来打一顿。

詹姆斯毫不犹豫地倒数，却在倒数结束后无法立刻转身——如果罗杰斯真的昏迷不醒了呢？不知怎么的，这个想法让很不舒服，他的胃液在翻滚，整个人仿佛掉进了一个急速旋转的漩涡里。

他深吸一口气，扭动了门把手——门没锁。

看一眼，就一眼。詹姆斯下定了决心，就看一眼，只要罗杰斯没死就转身离开。

“巴基……”

詹姆斯只能看见从蓝白条纹被子里露出的金色脑袋，他不情愿地走近了几步，又听到罗杰斯在叫那个名字。他决定，走之前要塞住罗杰斯的嘴。

好吧，那个山姆没有耍他，罗杰斯确实病得挺严重的。詹姆斯只是站在他的床边就能感受到他散发出的热量。

犹豫了半天，詹姆斯终于伸出手，把罗杰斯翻了过来。

病床上的人嘟囔了一声，费劲地睁开眼，然后詹姆斯看到了一个最蠢的笑脸。

“巴基。”

“看来你病得不轻，罗杰斯。”

“叫我史蒂夫……”

詹姆斯没有搭理罗杰斯，“有退烧药吗？”

久久得不到回应，詹姆斯只好把另一张床上的被子盖在罗杰斯的身上，他碰了碰罗杰斯的额头——还挺烫的，估计有102.2度……他为什么会这么清楚？不，现在不是考虑这个的时候，詹姆斯强迫自己集中注意力，凭着直觉打开罗杰斯的衣柜，抽出一张厚一点的被子和几件冬天穿的大衣。

怀着复杂的心情，詹姆斯用被子和大衣把罗杰斯包成了一个巨大的蛹。后者顶着一张红得熟透的脸，没有挣扎，只是下意识地嘟囔一些他听不懂的话。

他一边不停地问自己为什么要干这些蠢事一边又熟练地干着这些蠢事。他最终得出一个结论——傻气和疾病一样，具有极强的传染性。

 

史蒂夫听不清巴基在说什么，他真的烧得太厉害了。他在模模糊糊中感觉到有人在给他盖被子，动作不算温柔，却是他熟悉的手法。他有好多话想要说出口，太多的问题堵在他的心口，可最终只能发出他自己都听不懂的嘟囔声。

“你渴吗？”

史蒂夫想要回答，可他只是无力地舔舔唇，他很渴，渴得快要疯掉了。

有人把他扶了起来，接着，温度刚刚好的液体顺着他的嘴唇流进他的食道，一下子让他清醒了不少。史蒂夫开始用力地喝水，直到他可以完全睁开眼睛。

“你需要去医务室，”巴基立刻和他拉开了距离，紧抿着唇，看上去充满防备，“现在说不定还有医生在那里。”

“你在担心我吗？”

巴基给了他一个“你在得寸进尺”的眼神，“我只能做这么多，别指望我把你抱去校医室。”

“你来了。”

“不，你烧糊涂了。”

“我就知道你会来。”史蒂夫忍不住笑了，“我就知道……巴基，你还记得我对不对，如果你有什么苦衷可以告诉我。不管怎么样我会——”

“你怎么证明我就是巴基。”

史蒂夫显然没想到巴基会这么问，而巴基看上去不像是在开玩笑，他最好给出令人满意的答复。史蒂夫在昏昏沉沉的脑子里搜索，这不难，因为他一想到巴基，那些珍藏在他心里的回忆就疯狂而慷慨地涌了出来。

“你十岁之前住在布鲁克林，因为爸爸的工作关系不得不搬到加利福尼亚。你养过一只金色寻回犬，他叫它‘比尔’。它最喜欢……在草地上打滚，我们一起去公园的时候它总是特别兴奋。你亲吻的第一个女孩叫多多，反正你这么叫她。你给她买了一只毛绒玩具熊……巴恩斯夫人喜欢穿碎花连衣裙，她当时还怀着身孕，她说会是个女孩……”

史蒂夫觉得他的脑袋越来越沉，直到他靠在巴基的肩膀，他才发现自己快晕过去了。巴基什么都没有说，他看上去很矛盾。

半晌，巴基才开口：“你有退烧药吗？”

“我不知道还有没有，医药箱在第二个抽屉……”

巴基把他放平，然后是一阵寻找东西的声音。史蒂夫感觉很安全，于是他放任自己被黑暗吞噬。

“醒醒……”

史蒂夫以为自己睡了一个晚上，但是巴基还在这里，说明他不过是睡了一会儿。

“我找不到退烧药，但是你们还有维生素C，我想你最好吃几片。”

史蒂夫费劲地拿过巴基手里的橘色药片，就着水吞下去，巴基很快又递给他一杯新的水。

“我很想你，巴基。”

巴基闻言，什么都没说，又似乎嘟囔了一句，史蒂夫听不清楚。

“你个混蛋。”

史蒂夫还以为自己听错了，可他下意识地回了一句“你才混蛋”。

在史蒂夫退烧之前的两个小时里，巴基一直陪在他身边，这让他感到无比安心。他知道自己在冒险，但是这很值得。他有很多话想说，但他怀疑他不过是在絮絮叨叨地说着毫无逻辑的故事，所幸巴基一直耐着性子听着，时不时检查他的体温。

“你的烧退了……我先走了。”

他笑着点点头，他应该学会满足。

 

第二天早上的第一节课之前所有十二年级的学生（除了已经把这个号码拉黑的詹姆斯）都收到了一条短信： ** **三个小时可以做什么呢？我想我们的队长和冷漠男孩会有不一样的解释。****

二十分钟后又是一条短信，上面没有文字，只有一张图片——没错，昨晚詹姆斯离开我们可亲可敬的橄榄球队队长的寝室时被拍了，照片中的他看上去有些倦意，颧骨处有一丝红晕。

此刻不尖叫更待何时呢？

 

詹姆斯几乎要被人们狂热的眼神生吞活剥，他烦躁地放弃了三明治，起身，却在看到一个画面之后心虚地坐了回去。他压低了帽檐，试图在众人的注目中变成一个透明人。

事实是，他的母亲就距离餐饮区不远的长椅上坐着，亲热地拉着罗杰斯的手，仿佛罗杰斯才是她的亲生儿子。他们的谈笑声都要把他的耳朵震聋了。

该死的罗杰斯——该、死、的、罗、杰、斯！

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·05）

詹姆斯恐慌地发现，他已经开始在脑子里替那些蠢货编辑他们钟爱的“短信”了。他想到的内容一句比一句离谱，鉴于他的母亲正在和罗杰斯谈笑风生，他怎么怀疑都不过分。他知道他不能隐身，因为他可以从众多炽热的目光中捕捉到属于罗杰斯的，这让他毫无胃口。

对于一个大病初愈的人来说，这个罗杰斯未免太活蹦乱跳了。不，这不是重点，罗杰斯可能只是烧坏了脑子——不，重点是，他得寻找最佳的逃跑路线。托了罗杰斯的福，他不得不躲着自己的母亲。

不祥的预感越来越强烈。詹姆斯的心脏跳得飞快，他握紧了拳头，决定直接离开。

“詹姆斯。”正是他妈妈的声音，一如既往地温柔亲切，这让詹姆斯放松了不少。他站起来转过身，立刻陷入一个怀抱。他看到他的妈妈笑得很开心，她正用最温暖柔和的目光注视着他。一切都是那么完美，如果抱着他的人不是罗杰斯的话。

“我很高兴你们重逢了。”

“我就知道是你，巴基。”

詹姆斯的脑袋一下子疼得不行，可罗杰斯根本没有放开他的意思。好极了，詹姆斯在头疼不已之时捕捉到人们的意味深长的注目礼，他的耳朵嗡嗡直响，仿佛人们耳语的分贝被提高了几百倍。

罗杰斯的下巴狠狠地抵着詹姆斯的颈动脉，仿佛詹姆斯一挣扎就会有生命危险。

“巴基，巴基……”

上帝，罗杰斯听上去就像一个卡带的复读机。

“你先放开我。”詹姆斯耐着性子用只有他们听得到的音量说，两秒钟后，他终于得到了自由。

他的母亲并没有注意他们的异常，依旧保持着愉悦和兴奋的状态，“这很让人吃惊不是吗？詹姆斯，我们的史蒂夫变得那么高大强壮，他还成为了橄榄球队队长——我真为你高兴，史蒂夫。”

罗杰斯不好意思地笑了，“谢谢你，巴恩斯夫人，你刚才已经说过很多遍……我也很高兴再次见到你。”

詹姆斯这时候不得不怀疑自己真的是隐形的——好极了，他一点都不需要他的母亲和他的“绯闻对象”的关注。

“詹姆斯，这是你的午餐吗？”詹姆斯点点头，尽量不迎上他的妈妈不赞成的目光。他看着他的餐盘，吃到一半的三明治有气无力地躺在那儿，除此之外没有别的东西。

他的妈妈皱起了眉头，“詹姆斯，你没有吃蔬菜，医生说过你必须……”

“什么医生？”

詹姆斯看着罗杰斯一脸震惊的样子，心里大叫不好，可在他可以开口阻止他妈妈之前，罗杰斯先把他出卖了。

“巴基不认得我了，发生了什么意外吗？”

“他不认得你？不，不可能，他说他还记得你的——詹姆斯，你执意要回布鲁克林不就是为了见史蒂夫吗？”

詹姆斯活了十几年，第一次体会到什么叫欲哭无泪。他已经没力气生气了，承受罗杰斯此刻投来的目光让他心力交瘁。不过比起罗杰斯，他的母亲此刻更需要他的关注，他可不希望她在坐了几个小时的飞机之后受到这么大的打击。詹姆斯扯出一个他自己都看不下的过分夸张的笑容，一把搂住罗杰斯肩膀，仿佛他们是认识了一辈子的好哥们（既然他们都这么说那他就姑且这么认为），“我当然记得史蒂夫，我在逗他呢。”

巴恩斯夫人还是很担忧，她的眉头紧紧锁在一起，“詹姆斯，如果有什么问题……”

“一切都很好，”詹姆斯说，同时用力捏了捏罗杰斯的肩膀，“对吧，史蒂夫？”

罗杰斯喉结一动，缓缓点头，仿佛他问的是“你可以马上离开吗”。

最终他不得不和他的妈妈还有罗杰斯共进午餐。他吃下了两份果蔬沙拉和一大杯牛奶，总算换来了巴恩斯夫人的笑容。詹姆斯小心地控制自己的面部表情，他必须保持恰到好处的微笑，尽管时不时响起的短信声和罗杰斯微妙的肢体语言让他心烦意乱。

他发现整个过程中罗杰斯没有再看过他，只是微笑着和他的母亲交谈，喋喋不休地说着这几年发生的事情，比如他是如何摆脱了豆芽菜的身体、如何进了橄榄球队还有如何当上队长。

后来有一次他们对视了，詹姆斯差点被罗杰斯的眼神噎到。那双蓝眼睛透露出毫不掩饰的疑惑和责备，仿佛是一双无形的手在扼着他的咽喉。詹姆斯又喝了一口苏打水，试图把嘴里的奶味冲淡一点。

“我得先回去了，詹姆斯。你爸爸和贝琪正在给你挑选礼物，我等不及要见你——我们晚点过来接你可以吗？”他的妈妈一边说一边温柔地揉着他的头发，“我真希望我们的距离没有那么远，我希望你在我身边，詹姆斯。”

“我在这里挺好的。”

巴恩斯夫人不再愁容满面，“我差点忘了史蒂夫就在你身边，你一定很开心，我的孩子。”

詹姆斯露出一个言不由衷的笑容，“是的。”他无视了罗杰斯炙热的目光。

巴恩斯夫人一离开，詹姆斯便摆出一副如临大敌的架势，他只是下意识那么做，因为罗杰斯看上去可以把他生吞活剥。好吧，该来的总是会来的，他必须做好心理准备，他既然撒了谎就该付出应有的代价。

“你撒了谎，巴基。”罗杰斯给了他一个“我太了解你我也知道你做了什么”的眼神。詹姆斯忍着怒意，没有反驳，“我不需要向你解释，罗杰斯。”

“罗杰斯……你又这么叫我。”

詹姆斯被罗杰斯的语气刺痛了，他不知道自己为什么会那么生气和难过，在冲动之下说出了真相。

“我不记得了，我什么都不记得，我撒了谎，因为我不希望他们担心我。”詹姆斯看着罗杰斯震惊而心碎的表情，握紧了拳头，“我不记得关于布鲁克林的一切，我不再是你口中的‘巴基’，对我来说你也不是我最好的朋友——我很抱歉……你什么都做不了，罗杰斯，意外已经发生了。”

说完，詹姆斯转身离开，他不会承认他是落荒而逃。

 

******* **

 

餐厅规定的午餐时间早就结束了，不再有午餐供应，可餐厅里的学生们依然老老实实地坐在他们的位置上，仿佛吃完一顿午餐要花一辈子的时间。

学生们心照不宣地进行他们的活动：收到一连串的短信轰炸后眉飞色舞地交换意见、努力压制着尖叫声、偷偷观察故事的主角、暗暗脑补刺激而有趣的故事情节……总之，他们是在太忙了。

完美午餐时间的开始：

****别再抱怨糟糕的午餐了，男孩女孩们。我们的罗杰斯队长正在和一位女士谈笑风生……我不想让你们太过期待但是我不能忽略那位女士的五官和我们的冷漠男孩有很多相似之处。** **

十二分种后：

****我们猜的没有错，那位女士就是冷漠男孩的母亲——看来队长的战术不只是在球场上有用。** **

十八分钟后：

****WTH，我们的冷漠男孩居然主动了，谁说我们的队长永远没有机会？** **

二十三分钟后：

****噢，他们看上去就像一家人，但冷漠男孩似乎有些不甘心。放心吧，亲爱的詹姆斯，我们的队长一定会让你满意的。** **

三十四分钟后：

****情况有些不对劲，我们得继续观察……并祈祷。** **

三十六分钟后：

****又一次，我们听到了史蒂夫心碎的声音——冷漠男孩又一次拒绝了他。我想我们已经习惯了。** **

三十八分钟后：

****我的心也碎了，真想拥抱一下我们的队长。女孩们，别怪我没提醒你们，现在正是趁虚而入的好时机。** **

学生们没有等到一个皆大欢喜的结局，但这无关紧要，只要这个故事没有结束就好。

*

****

詹姆斯的周末是和他的家人一起度过的。贝琪一直黏着他，乐不可支地告诉他发生在她身边的趣事，在贝琪这个年纪，一切事物都是有趣的。詹姆斯还收到了他父亲的礼物——一本朋克风的笔记本。巴恩斯夫人问起史蒂夫的时候他只能又撒了个谎，好在贝琪立刻用尖叫声引开了大家的注意力。

“好多白鸽——詹姆斯你快带我过去！”

贝琪如愿以偿地喂了十几分钟的白鸽，然后他们又逛了两个小时。等太阳落山的时候贝琪已经累得走不动路了，她趴在她爸爸的背上，昏昏欲睡。

“詹姆斯，你还记得这棵树吗？”

“我……”

“你和史蒂夫曾经在上面呆了一晚上，第二天我们才找到你们。我可吓坏了。”

“为什么？”詹姆斯下意识问道，他在发现自己不该这么问之前，巴恩斯夫人回答道：“因为你们还太小没办法跳下来，你倒是不怕，你只是担心史蒂夫的身体。你们争了一个晚上，谁也不愿意妥协。”

“史蒂夫是谁呀？”贝琪嘟囔道。

“史蒂夫是詹姆斯的好朋友，他们总是互相照看。”

“就像我和詹姆斯吗？”

“是的。”

巴恩斯先生也加入了谈话，“那个史蒂夫吗？我们搬家的时候他追着我们的车子跑了好久……不知道他现在怎么样了。”

“他很好，他现在已经是橄榄球队队长了。”

詹姆斯静静听着，没有说话，突然间，他的脑子里闪过一个声音——来自布鲁克林的傻小子史蒂夫。

 

送走了家人，詹姆斯又一次回到了那个该死的寄宿学校——愉快的周末总是那么短暂。

“嘿，你听说了吗，我们学校输了。”

詹姆斯兴趣缺缺地接话：“什么？”

“橄榄球——我们学校输了，今天下午的时候。”洛基一边说一边观察詹姆斯的表情，果然，詹姆斯认真了起来，尽管他在努力掩饰。

“罗杰斯队长扭伤了脚踝，不得不中场休息，然后我们就输了。”

“挺可惜的，要知道他们为这次比赛训练了一个月。”

“我知道了……”

“要知道舆论的导向对你很不利，詹姆斯。不过没关系，你本来就是‘冷漠男孩’——你要去哪里？”

詹姆斯才意识到自己打开了门，他顿了顿，“只是随便走走。”

“祝你好运。”

詹姆斯不想分析洛基说的“好运”究竟是什么意思，他的心早就不在这里了。

他关上寝室的门，压低了帽檐，在完全不知道该去哪里的情况下走进了夜色中。

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·06）

 

詹姆斯是在体育馆发现罗杰斯的。

晚上十点半的体育馆几乎没有什么活人，于是那个在球场上静静躺着的罗杰斯显得极为突兀，让詹姆斯很难忽视他。实际上，詹姆斯并不打算采取无视的态度——经历了糟糕的一天，罗杰斯显然需要有一个人在他身边，而詹姆斯不介意当那个人……仅限于今夜。

詹姆斯走向罗杰斯，压制着忐忑不安的心情和转身离开的冲动，等到他的影子遮住灯光的时候罗杰斯才发现他的存在。那颗金色的脑袋迟钝地动了动，然后他们对视。詹姆斯在看到罗杰斯混着惊喜和欣慰的表情之时放松了紧绷的肌肉，可他依旧不擅长打破沉默。

半晌，罗杰斯开了口：“我还是想叫你‘巴基’。”

大概是担心这样说话会让罗杰斯扭伤自己的脖子，詹姆斯有些不自在地躺下，保持令他感到安全的距离，他们的头对着头，身体是错开的。

“可以吗？”

詹姆斯这才发现他又一次忘记回答罗杰斯了，如果他们想要好好谈谈他必须改掉这个坏习惯。

“可以。我不会限制你……”及时回答的弊端在于没办法好好组织语言，詹姆斯索性闭上嘴，对着夜空发呆。

让詹姆斯气恼的是，有一个声音告诉他：你应该叫他史蒂夫，他是史蒂夫。

“那个意外……是什么时候发生的？”

“我们刚搬到加州不久的时候。典型的醉驾肇事，我的脑子出了一些问题，我没有告诉他们，因为贝琪刚刚出生不久，我的妈妈因为我的伤没办法照顾她——都过去了。”

罗杰斯靠近了一分，詹姆斯能感受那道专注而温和的目光。

“我只记得搬离布鲁克林带给我的失落和……我的医生说可能是因为比尔的死亡……我想保护自己……”

“别说了，巴基，别说了。”罗杰斯突然粗鲁地打断他，这让詹姆斯有些生气，要知道他从来没有把这些告诉别人。他转过脸，对上那双装满了痛苦的蓝眼睛，一下子说不出话来，于是他决定保持沉默。愚蠢的史蒂夫，发生意外的又不是你……史蒂夫？詹姆斯的心跳一下子停止了，因为这个下意识的想法，然后“史蒂夫”这个名字尖叫着闯进了他的脑子里，不停循环重复。他深吸几口气，直到他的注意力再次被罗杰斯的话吸引。

“这对你来说这能是一个负担……”罗杰斯像是自嘲地笑了笑，别过视线不去看詹姆斯，“我还是想告诉你，这七年来我一直想着你，巴基。我再也没有交到这样的朋友。我等着你的电话还有信件，可我什么都没等到。我以为你忘记我了——噢，你确实忘记我了。”

该死的罗杰斯——该死的罗杰斯……詹姆斯握紧了拳头，他必须要在自责淹没自己之前离开这里，对，他必须离开这里。

“但是没有关系，你现在就在我身边，巴基。我不能要求更多了。”

詹姆斯缓缓呼出一口气，强忍着酸涩和沉痛的感觉，“即使我不记得你也没有关系吗？”

“没有。”

罗杰斯回答得如此干脆利落，反倒让詹姆斯不知道该如何消化了，他冥思苦想自己应该如何像一个正常人那样看待这个问题。

罗杰斯又一次拉近他们的距离，他呼出的气息洒在詹姆斯的额头上，让詹姆斯很不舒服。

“并不是说我不珍惜过去的时光，我只是不介意重新开始。”

等等，等一等，他什么时候说过他们可以重新开始？詹姆斯看着罗杰斯过分闪烁的双眼，终于意识到了事情的不对劲之处—— ** **罗杰斯在得寸进尺**** 。按照詹姆斯的经验，接下来罗杰斯该开始他的长篇大论了。

“巴基，我真的没想到我们可以重逢，我最后一次见你是在你们搬家的时候，我冒着哮喘病发作的风险追着你们的车跑了好久，你把头伸出车窗外，一直叫我停下来……你还哭了。”

詹姆斯沉痛地闭上眼睛。

“你告诉我我可以变得更加强壮，如果我不好好照顾自己你会很担心。你知道吗，那是我坚持到现在的动力之一。我当然不会放弃自己，我也不想让你失望。我知道你平时总是笑嘻嘻的，但是你真的很关心我。只有家人会这么做，巴基。”

詹姆斯在尽量屏蔽罗杰斯的同时脑子里闪现了一些陌生又熟悉的画面：一个瘦弱的金发男孩躺在病床上，一个看上去比较强壮的棕发男孩焦急地踱步，时不时摸一摸金发男孩的额头……两个小男孩一起走在一条普通的街道上，他们勾肩搭背，有说有笑的……

“我只能感谢你再次出现，否则我真的不知道去哪里找你。那次意外让我们失去联系，而我们当时年纪还太小——你猜怎么着，我计划在大学之前去一次加州，我想我的目的很明确，也很盲目。”

此刻的詹姆斯十分希望自己是一个彻头彻尾的“冷漠男孩”，可事实是，他就算再铁石心肠也不可能不被触动。他犹豫地开口：“如果这让你觉得好一点的话，我总感觉我忘记了很重要的东西，我想回到布鲁克林，我不知道为什么。”

罗杰斯笑了，带着甜蜜和心碎，“我想你知道为什么。”

噢，不不不，这很糟糕——詹姆斯无心思考他为什么想回到布鲁克林，因为此刻他很想靠近罗杰斯，给罗杰斯一个拥抱……甚至…… ** **一个吻**** 。这个想法让詹姆斯毛骨悚然。

在詹姆斯的脑子里他已经麻利地打了个滚然后站起来了，可事实是他只是变得无比僵硬，失去了行动的能力。

“你为什么……”詹姆斯在努力组织语言，到头来他问了一个很愚蠢的问题，“要躺在这里。”

好在罗杰斯并不在意，“我习惯在每次比赛结束后反思我们的表现，之前我都是一边跑一边想的，只是我现在有些不方便。”

詹姆斯立刻明白了，“你的脚伤好点了吗？”

罗杰斯好死不死地又拉近了他们的距离，“谢谢你的关心，巴基。”

詹姆斯忍着脾气——他不过是在遵守社交礼仪罢了！

“我先回去了——晚安。”

罗杰斯看上去还想再说什么，可他的手机先响了起来。熟悉的短信提示音。在一阵尴尬中罗杰斯打开了他的手机，接着他的表情变得难以形容起来：惊讶、难为情、甜蜜还有羞愧通通写在了他的脸上。

心跳一滞，詹姆斯得出了结论，“我们被发现了。”该死，就好像他们做了什么见不得人的事情一样！他立刻坐了起来，拍了拍身上的泥土，同时警惕地寻找那些隐藏在暗处的八卦者。

“我想……是的。”罗杰斯费劲地说，同时坐了起来，“我很抱歉，巴基——”

短信提示音再次打断罗杰斯的话。

“我得走了。”

“不，巴基，不要在乎他们说了什么。”

詹姆斯比之前更想要给罗杰斯一个安慰的吻，他忍着这种怪异的冲动，“很晚了，我们都该回去。好好照顾自己，史蒂夫。”詹姆斯说完，在罗杰斯震惊不已的目光中意识到自己说出了“史蒂夫”，他恨不得咬断自己的舌头。

“晚安，巴基，我会的……我很高兴，我是说——”

“晚安。”詹姆斯咬着唇，狠下心迈出了第一步，然后他停下了，不甘心地回头，“你可以自己回去吗？”

“什么？当然……我是说，我很好——我自己过来的所以——我想——”

“晚安。”

詹姆斯几乎是跑着离开的，他没办法忍受罗杰斯在他身后目送他的事实。他并不该担心罗杰斯没办法自己回去，毕竟罗杰斯如此高大强壮。

那些该死的短信提示音催促他赶紧离开，他也确实这么做了。

 

****Oops，很“糟糕”的画面，我怎么也没预料到这个……（图片）。** **

****男孩女孩们，别怪我没提醒你们，今夜才刚刚开始——不，别费心思去准备什么爆米花，面对真正精彩的剧情你是没办法吃下东西的。** **

****噢，我们的冷漠男孩是不好意思了吗？又多了一个爱他的理由。** **

****猜猜怎么着，他们要用一辈子的时间道别——我们的队长球场失意情场得意，我们必须正确看待得失。** **

****我相信他们从五分钟前就在道别了。从朋友过渡到恋人的阶段总是会有些矛盾和不自在，瞧瞧我在说什么，他们早就跳过了这一步。** **

****十二年级的人听好了，我宣布，罗杰斯队长正在和我们的冷漠男孩热恋。** **

 

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·07）

 

如果要问山姆·威尔逊令他又爱又恨的人是谁，他一定会说是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，准确来说是遇到詹姆斯·巴恩斯之后的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

问题到这里就可以停止了，因为如果要深究他为什么会对他的室友兼队长又爱又恨，你得听上三天三夜。

然而有些人就是不愿意放过他。

“山姆，这是真的吗？”穿着大胆露脐装的粉色头发女孩举着手机，手机屏幕上写着“十二年级的人听好了，我宣布，罗杰斯队长正在和我们的冷漠男孩热恋”。

山姆看了看一脸亢奋的拉拉队队长凯蒂，装作十分无辜的样子，“这你得问史蒂夫。”

“你和他不是最好的朋友吗？”

山姆咧嘴一笑，“我以前也是这么想的，直到他说那个冷漠男孩是他失散多年的最好的朋友。”

“噢，可怜的山姆，”凯蒂的表情立刻变得难过起来，“下次比赛我会给你特别待遇。”

先别管什么特别待遇，山姆咽了咽口水，因为他从凯蒂的表情里解读出太多的东西，简而言之就是如果再这样下去他就会被卷进橄榄球队队长和冷漠男孩的热辣恋情中，虽然他的人设会让他赚尽女孩们的眼泪但是他真的不需要这些东西。

凯蒂凑近，给了山姆一个热度恰好的面颊吻。Wow，当着所有人的面。

山姆盯着女孩的红唇，想着他的脸上是不是有一个一模一样的唇印，这个时候女孩开了口：“所以这是真的吗？”

好吧，到这里，山姆对史蒂夫又爱又恨的理由又多了一条。他还找不到合适的语言来概括这个复杂的理由。

 

一周之前史蒂夫和失散多年的最好的朋友詹姆斯·巴恩斯重逢。在他和詹姆斯打得难舍难分的时候。史蒂夫的加入成功让这场打斗变成了三方混战，然后史蒂夫只在自己的日记里写下“巴基对我说‘谁他妈是巴基’”。山姆把史蒂夫的日记戏称为“巴恩斯观察日记”——史蒂夫不仅把冷漠男孩在他面前的一举一动一言一行记录下来，还贴心地配了插图，还义正严词地声称那是“友谊”。

四天前史蒂夫坚称巴基还记得自己，于是山姆在凌晨三点起床喝水的时候发现只穿着四脚裤睡在两张床之间的过道（第二天史蒂夫就发了高烧，他绝对是故意的）。要不是知道史蒂夫的为人和取向，山姆可能怀疑史蒂夫要对他实行不轨的举动。不过山姆现在也不是那么确定了。

三天前史蒂夫和冷漠男孩还有冷漠男孩的母亲吃了午餐，回到寝室后便疯狂书写巴恩斯观察日记并开始发表 “过去的记忆十分宝贵”、“未来也值得我们追求”还有“我绝对不能放弃巴基”之类的哲学言论。

昨天晚上史蒂夫和詹姆斯被偷拍了，于是所有人都相信“罗杰斯队长正在和我们的冷漠男孩热恋”的鬼话——老实说，看着他们面对面躺在草坪的样子，说他们明天要结婚山姆都信。昨晚山姆收到夺命连环短信的时候差点被苏打水呛到，二十分钟后史蒂夫回来了，一副坠入了爱河的傻样。山姆想要求证一下绯闻的真实性，结果史蒂夫这么说：“山姆，我必须告诉你，巴基叫我‘史蒂夫’了！”

Wow，这场初恋真是太他妈火辣和不可思议了。

山姆看着史蒂夫兴奋不已的表情，硬生生把“所有人都叫你‘史蒂夫’”和“我们刚刚输了比赛而你扭伤了脚踝，队长”咽回了肚子里。

山姆回过神的时候凯蒂已经不知所踪了，也罢，如果要他把所有的猛料都爆出来，夺命连环短信永远不会停止。

 

如果要问我们的冷漠男孩令他又爱又恨的人有谁，他一定会毫不犹豫地说出洛基·劳菲森这个名字。

在昨天晚上之前洛基对他和罗杰斯的绯闻还保持着不见不问的态度，可现在，一切都不同了。

“十二年级的人听好了，我宣布，罗杰斯队长正在和我们的冷漠男孩热恋。”

“闭上你的嘴，洛基。”詹姆斯酝酿着低气压，可洛基像是铁了心一般无视了他的抗议。

“我只是难过我不是第一个知道的。”

“他们不能‘宣布’什么。那跟他们毫无关系……”詹姆斯说着，毫不留情地捏扁了一只空罐头。

洛基露出森森白牙。

“亲爱的詹姆斯，”洛基用朗诵莎士比亚十四行诗的饱满感情念出他的名字，这让他毛骨悚然，“人们只相信他们亲眼看见的东西和……他们愿意相信的东西。”

说着，洛基举起手机，特意把他们被偷拍的照片放大无数倍，成功让他噎住了。

如果洛基只是八卦也就算了，詹姆斯不会因此恨他，问题在于……

“你确实在乎他，詹姆斯。”

“否则你不会在晚上十点半的时间特意出去找他。你在乎他的感受，他的喜怒哀乐已经影响到你了。他让你矛盾。”

“你不知道该拿他怎么办才好，所以你选择用冷漠和无视对付他。可到头来犹豫不决矛盾不已的人是你自己。你知道你就像什么吗？一个没谈过恋爱没见过世面的男孩。”

“鉴于你脸上精彩的表情我能肯定我说中了。我不知道我的母亲为什么希望我去攻读行为心理学。我早就毕业了，宝贝。”

这不是行为心理学，这他妈是巫术！詹姆斯翻了个白眼，决定无视又一次一针见血的洛基，他要申请独立宿舍。

“我猜你们并没有在热恋。”洛基突然说。

詹姆斯顿了一下，缓缓点头，算是原谅了洛基刚才给他进行的心理解剖。

谁知道洛基咧嘴一笑，“不过你们会的。”

他和洛基才认识了一周——一周！难道他们之前有什么深仇大恨吗？这还得去问问史蒂夫——不，他的意思是，罗杰斯……不，他不该想起这个名字。

“我真喜欢看你矛盾挣扎的样子，詹姆斯，尽管我们都知道结局了。”

詹姆斯愣了半天，总算想到了一个很好的反击理由。

“我们之前是朋友，罗杰斯现在也只是帮我当成朋友。”

“罗杰斯就是喜欢和‘朋友’热恋。亲爱的，难道你不知道吗？”

不知怎么的，詹姆斯真的信了。而且他不知道他对此该有什么反应或者态度。

詹姆斯必须澄清一下，他对洛基只有恨。

 

史蒂夫告诉自己他必须好好抓住这个重新开始的机会，他必须好好表现否则他会把一切搞砸。发生事故的时候他不在巴基身边，这已经够他难过自责一辈子了，现在，他还有机会弥补。

可事实是，他好不容易得到这个梦寐以求的机会之后他却不知道该怎么办了——他该保持怎样的距离？他该不该马上关心巴基的生活？他该如何解决过去和现在的矛盾？他该怎么做才不会失败？

史蒂夫并没有拉黑那个发送短信的号码，这纯属礼貌，他也从来不去纠结发短信的人是谁，但是他不得不承认他们偷拍的画面还是挺好看的：他和巴基，躺在草坪上，就像小时候。

于是他和大部分人一样保存了这张图片，带着一颗忐忑不安的心。这不公平，照片上的人就是他自己。

他是不是应该和大家解释一下他和巴基的关系呢？显然巴基对此感到很困扰。一开始巴基选择远离他也不过是因为不想成为大家议论的对象。可是不管巴基变成什么样子，他永远是众人的焦点，从小时候开始就是这样。

新的一周又开始了。

史蒂夫可以在课室见到巴基。

因为行动不如以前方便，他花了更长的时间走路，以至于他走到半路的时候上课铃声就响了。史蒂夫的心跳加速，手心沁出了汗，也只得忍着疼快速走起来，他的胃因为疼痛变得不舒服，脸色也好不到哪里去。他上气不接下气地出现在课室门口，跟西班牙语老师说了一声“抱歉”便迅速地坐到了最后一排，也就是巴基的身边。

“嘿，巴基。”只是打声招呼而已，不需要那么紧张，你可以的——史蒂夫深吸一口气，不去看巴基的表情。他知道让他紧张的不是这个，而是巴基的回复。他太过希望巴基能够回应他，这种紧张感让他的胃液不停翻滚。

他听到巴基不确定的语气，“嘿，史蒂夫。”

这真是，最最美好的早晨。

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·08）

 

得寸进尺是罗杰斯的看家本领。

詹姆斯想告诉所有人，他们崇拜不已的橄榄球队队长不过是一个擅长得寸进尺的小人。或许罗杰斯会把自己的行为解释为“乘胜追击”，毕竟他是典型的“给点阳光就灿烂”的乐观分子，但詹姆斯并不打算买账。

是的，在他们平安无事地度过一节西班牙语课之后，或许是因为窗外的天气太过美好而詹姆斯又把他的低气压收敛了不少，罗杰斯犹犹豫豫地问了一个问题。

“巴基，你这个周末可以跟我回家吗？”

詹姆斯怀疑自己听错了，总之他没有立刻回应。

“我妈妈见到你会非常开心的。”

你妈妈？你要带我回家见你妈妈？

“我是说，她特别喜欢你，每次你来我们家她都会准备很多好吃的。”

我妈妈喜欢你不代表你妈妈也会喜欢我，罗杰斯。

“其实，我一直在想，既然我们又是朋友了……我是说，我想和我的妈妈一起分享这个好消息。”

我们什么时候又是朋友了？

“巴基，我冒犯你了吗？我们的进展是不是太快了？”

是的，是的。

“巴基，”罗杰斯眼里的期待和兴奋被失落取代，变得暗淡无光，“你怎么不说话？”

该死的，又忘记说话了。詹姆斯在心里狠狠地骂道，表面上还得装作波澜不惊的样子，要他说出“史蒂夫，我觉得我们的进展太快了”还不如让他从十二楼跳下去。他合上书本，“我，这个周末没时间。”

“你有安排了？”

詹姆斯忽略了罗杰斯失落的语气，开始想着他这个周末到底要做什么，该死的，他为什么要找借口呢，不想去就是不想去，他应该干脆一点。他再一次对上那双蓝眼睛，不知怎么的，那句“我没兴趣和你回家”变成了“我答应了娜塔莎的邀请，关于这个周末的派对”。

“这样啊，是查尔斯的生日派对吗？你要作为娜塔莎的男伴？”

“是的……是的。”詹姆斯脸不红心不跳地撒谎，他认为娜塔莎邀请他只是客套话，并没有让他当她的男伴的意思。等会儿，参加这种派对还要带男伴或者女伴？

“挺好的，听上去很不错，查尔斯是一个不错的朋友，他总会很好地招待他的客人。我很高兴你愿意参加他的派对，我希望你玩得尽兴，交更多的朋友……”

说了那么多你不就是想让我也邀请你吗，其实有什么要求你可以直接说，我不会嘲笑你的，罗杰斯。

上课铃打断了罗杰斯的喋喋不休，詹姆斯松了口气，把注意力放到课堂上。这并不容易，他必须忽略罗杰斯向他发射的炙热的目光。

詹姆斯的语言天赋很不错，早就在假期自学了西班牙语，老师讲的内容他已经烂熟于心了。当不能继续从课堂上学到什么的时候，他选择干点别的。

****我答应你。——詹姆斯** **

****我向你求婚了吗？——娜塔莎** **

****我说的是派对。——詹姆斯** **

****你不是刚刚和我们的队长约会吗？——娜塔莎** **

****别告诉我你真的信了。——詹姆斯** **

****别告诉我你只是路过打声招呼然后就被偷拍了。你们打招呼的方式真特别。——娜塔莎** **

****总之我要去那个该死的派对。——詹姆斯** **

****看来你们吵得挺厉害的，我可不想掺和其中。——娜塔莎** **

****我们没吵架，罗杰斯想带我回家见他妈妈，我不想去。——詹姆斯** **

****看来你们谈得挺认真的，话说回来，你不怕我爆料？——娜塔莎** **

****你没那么无聊。——詹姆斯** **

****这可是高中，詹姆斯。你没否认。——娜塔莎** **

****没否认什么？——詹姆斯** **

****你们谈得挺认真的。——娜塔莎** **

该死的——詹姆斯死死捏着手机，重重吐了口气，才抑制住了摔手机的冲动。

“发生什么事了？”史蒂夫·罪魁祸首·罗杰斯忧心忡忡地看着他，詹姆斯只好扯出一个怪异的微笑，“没什么。”

 

詹姆斯收到了娜塔莎之前想要给他的邀请函，用火漆封好的那种，好看得让人舍不得拆掉。不过他也不打算拆开，他只需要知道时间地点就够了。

在周末来临前的几天里他一直和罗杰斯一起上课，看在他们的课表一致而又没有人敢坐在他身边的份上。罗杰斯并没有因为那天早上的事情而萎靡不振，更没有因此退却脚步，这让他很是心烦，以至于他每天都不得不思考他该如何重新开始他们的友谊。

罗杰斯喜欢这么开始他们的对话：巴基，既然我们又是朋友了，你介不介意……

詹姆斯觉得自己快被罗杰斯洗脑了，他从来没有说过他们又是朋友了，他要怎样才能让史蒂夫·得寸进尺·罗杰斯知道他的想法呢？

好在罗杰斯并没有经常提起过去的事情，否则他的脑袋会更疼。

尽管詹姆斯已经努力保持了恰当的距离，他还是在某个中午和罗杰斯一起出现在了餐厅并坐在了同一张桌子上。他几乎是立刻就后悔了——他一方面要忍受罗杰斯对他的午餐习惯的指指点点一方面又要忍受人们的意味深长的目光和自以为掩饰得很好的小声议论。罗杰斯丝毫不受影响，仿佛那片被他遗留在餐盘上的生菜才是十万火急的大事。

而当詹姆斯试图把话题引到罗杰斯身上，后者就会马上露出不好意思和欣慰的微笑。“我很高兴你这么关心我，巴基。”

周末再不到来詹姆斯就要爆发了，他已经被罗杰斯逼到了崩溃的边缘。

 

老实说，十二年级的人对橄榄球队队长和冷漠男孩的热恋很不满意——没有公开的黏糊糊的热吻、没有腻死人不偿命的牵手、没有狗血淋漓的吃醋更没有充满爱意的眼神。围观群众得到的只是一条条充满猜测意味的短信：

****亲爱的，我们必须理解冷漠男孩，他必须是慢热的。** **

****

****罗杰斯队长，你在球场上雷厉风行战无不胜的气势呢？根据罗密欧与朱丽叶法案，你们完全可以……伙计们，我们必须耐心。** **

****共进午餐？——重大进展！冷漠男孩已经让我们的队长踏进了他的安全区。** **

****瞧瞧罗杰斯队长的眼神，里面的爱意根本藏不住……冷漠男孩如何招架得住？** **

****如果有人拍到他们牵手或者亲吻的照片，你知道该发到哪里——永远爱你们。** **

糟心而焦急的一周就这么过去了，而周末，却有了意想不到的消息：

****伙计们注意了，冷漠男孩出现在了我们最爱的查尔斯的生日派对上。根据可靠消息，我们的罗杰斯队长没有陪同。该死的，他们不是在热恋吗？** **

****等一等，我们的队长出现了。看来某人有些心急——从来不参加派对的队长果然是来找人的。** **

****十二年级的人注意了，我们的冷漠男孩和罗杰斯队长同时消失了。问题来了，他们在哪个房间呢？** **

 

史蒂夫穿过不算拥挤的人群，但他还是因为走得太急被同一个球队的艾瑞克不小心泼了一身的啤酒。他不想在这种时候纠结他们还没到喝酒的合法年龄的问题，他只想尽快找到巴基。

他一定是疯了，不请再来，还打算强行加入巴基的玩伴名单。

是的，他依旧认为自己是巴基最好的朋友，还有，他不放心巴基。

“史蒂夫？我以为你不会来了。”房子的主人眨着一双清澈的蓝眼睛，对史蒂夫的出现表示惊讶。

“祝你生日快乐，查尔斯。我这个周末确实应该待在家的，只是……”

“谢谢。哦对了，詹姆斯正在二楼，他们大概在玩游戏。”

巴基玩游戏从来都不会忘记我的。史蒂夫忍着失落的心情，冲善解人意的查尔斯微微一笑，接着他想到了什么，不好意思地说：“谢谢你，查尔斯，请让我再一次为艾瑞克上次的失礼举动道歉，我应该让他少喝点。”

查尔斯的脸一下子红得有些过分了，他大方地摆摆手，“都过去了，我不介意。”

史蒂夫点点头，走上楼梯。接着他站在走廊，无助地看着无数的房间，一时间不知道该怎么走。

他开始盲目地寻找巴基，期间他撞到了同样皱着眉头的索尔。

“史蒂夫？你怎么——哦，你是来找詹姆斯。”

“是的，你在干什么？”

“我们在玩沙丁鱼游戏，就是英国版的捉迷藏，反正我是这么认为的。”金发男孩烦躁地说。

上帝，他的巴基最擅长的就是捉迷藏，他似乎从来没有在捉迷藏中抓到巴基。这可真是一个好消息。

“我说这个游戏太幼稚了，可他们认为这很有挑战性。”

于是他们看着数不清的房间，不得不承认这确实很有挑战性。

“别说了，我得继续，他们打赌最后一个找到詹姆斯的人会是我。”

“他们，还有多少个人在找巴基？”

“你说詹姆斯吗？大概还有五个人，总之我不要当最后一个人——祝我们好运吧。”

史蒂夫正准备打开一扇门，便听到索尔的叹息：“我试过了，里面什么都没有。别白费力气啦，史蒂夫。”索尔说完便开始了新的探索。可不知道怎么的，史蒂夫认为自己必须亲自看一看。他并不是认为索尔不够细心。

史蒂夫推开门，打开灯，看到一间整洁干净的客房。索尔说得对，确实没有什么异常，唯一能够藏人的地方就是衣柜和床底。史蒂夫屏住呼吸，小心打开了六门衣柜中的两扇门，可里面空空如也，再继续下去可能是没有意义的……但既然都来了，全打开也是可以的。

又打开两扇门，史蒂夫看到塞得满满的男士服装，在他准备失望地关掉它们的时候，他发现了一片熟悉的衣角。接着，在他可以反应过来之前，一只手从衣服里伸了出来——他陷入了黑暗中。

空气里满是巴基的气息，这让史蒂夫差点忘记了呼吸。他一方面惊讶于这个小小的衣柜间居然可以容下两个大男孩一方面又因为他和巴基此刻极为亲密的动作而不好意思。

半晌，他听到巴基咬牙切齿的声音，“把手从我的身上拿开，罗杰斯。”

 

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·09）

 

微醺的啤酒味和逐渐攀升的热度让史蒂夫无可适从。他为自己身上的酒味而感到抱歉，而此刻他没办法好好组织语言——他和巴基靠得太近了，近得他们的四肢不得不交缠在一起，近得连呼吸声都是喧闹的。巴基显然把他当成了游戏的成员，他们必须好好藏在这个狭窄幽暗的空间里，不让其他人找到他们。

沉默使时间过得缓慢，可就在史蒂夫能够开口之前，尖锐而响亮的开门声和关门声先后响起——有人进来了。

接着是一阵怪异而耐人寻味的声音，仿佛有人在接吻。

史蒂夫听得不真切，下意识地皱眉，然后是一阵强烈的震动，夹带着剧烈的喘息。只有两种解释，要么是衣柜发情了要么是有人在发情。

巴基显然在努力保持平衡，因为振动源就在巴基身后的衣柜间表面。史蒂夫想要帮助巴基，不让他颠簸得太辛苦，可下一秒他的大脑便断了线——一次更为猛烈的震动过后，巴基的唇贴在了他的唇上。

猛烈的电流传遍史蒂夫的四肢百骸，这让他下意识地轻喘了一声。在一片黑暗中他没办法捕捉到巴基的表情，但是他能捕捉到巴基嘴唇上的酒味。

巴基过了一秒钟之后别过脸，低声咒骂了一声，同时不客气地把史蒂夫的关键部位当做支撑点，又坐了回去。史蒂夫花了好大的力气才不叫出来。

“轻点，艾瑞克……”

“我向你保证，我已经很温柔了——”

史蒂夫的脸迅速变红了，他不知道巴基有没有为此感到难为情。

“下一个房间，这里的床……不够大。”

“听你的，不过再等一下。”

因为查尔斯和艾瑞克的喘息太过煽情，史蒂夫想要冲出去好好透透气——好吧，这并不是好时机。

“巴——”史蒂夫说不出话了，因为巴基的舌头冲进了他的口腔而巴基的手正压着他的关键部位，他们同时发出了带着情欲的喘息。过了几秒钟史蒂夫才发现他的膝盖正顶在巴基的关键部位，这不是重点，重点是，他们都硬了。由于他们的动作太过特殊，即使是轻微的震动都能让他们吃尽苦头，史蒂夫一手托着巴基的臀一手扣住巴基的背，然后他们就变成了现在这个样子：史蒂夫坐在他的脚跟而巴基跨坐在他的大腿上，他们双腿间的硬物挤在一起，两个人都喘得厉害。

“操你的，罗杰斯。”巴基在史蒂夫的耳边低声吼道。史蒂夫刚想要放开巴基或者打开衣柜的门，一个吻落在了他的额头上。在史蒂夫能够反应过来之前，那张火热的唇已经顺着他的鼻梁而下来到了他的嘴唇。

“你醉了，巴基。”

“闭嘴，”巴基说，他呼出的酒气喷洒在史蒂夫不能再红的脸颊上，“我知道我在干什么，我也确定我会后悔——现在，张嘴。”

史蒂夫想要拒绝，但是他发现他根本做不到。巴基扣着他的头发，撕咬他的下唇，然后把舌尖伸进他的口腔。同时巴基用自己的硬物不停磨蹭着他的，一阵阵酥麻强烈的电流从他们的嘴唇和下体不断蔓延——这是在太过了。

在完全没有经验的情况下，史蒂夫靠着本能用力地吮吸巴基的舌尖，巴基发出介于疼痛和享受之间的闷哼。他们一边不顾后果地接吻一边扯下对方的衣服，期间巴基试图起身结果撞到自己的脑袋。这没能敲醒巴基，史蒂夫知道，因为巴基主动继续了他们的深吻。

查尔斯和艾瑞克应该已经去下一个房间继续了，史蒂夫确定此刻衣柜里的振动来源于他和巴基的纠缠。他没心思考虑这些，因为巴基抓住了他的阴茎并快速撸动起来。

“巴基……嗯……”

“闭嘴——”巴基说着，狠狠咬住他的下巴，然后是他的锁骨。史蒂夫不住地喘息，胸口剧烈地起伏，仿佛快要爆炸了。巴基没停下手中的动作，他同时抓住史蒂夫的手，引向自己的热源。

史蒂夫不知道他的技术能不能让巴基满意，他只是笨拙地撸动巴基的阴茎，不自觉地脱下巴基的内裤，大力揉捏着巴基的臀瓣。巴基喘得厉害，已经顾不上亲吻他或者撸动他的阴茎了，可史蒂夫不在乎这个。

“啊……史蒂夫——史蒂夫……”巴基伏在史蒂夫的耳边，叫着史蒂夫的名字。这让史蒂夫差点射出来，他用力呼吸，继续撸动巴基的阴茎，直到他的手满是湿漉漉的前液。巴基坐在他的身上，用臀瓣夹着他的阴茎，因为他的动作不停扭动着身体。史蒂夫一边往上顶胯一边大力揉捏巴基的臀瓣，他怀疑那个地方已经肿了，可那感觉太棒他实在没办法停下来。

好消息是，巴基也不打算让他停下来。

“就是那里……啊——”

巴基似乎不想发出那么多的呻吟声，于是他们再次舌吻，孜孜不倦地吮吸着对方的舌头，可那没办法完全掩盖他们的喘息和呻吟，那些让人脸红心跳的声音会从他们的唇缝不安分地溜出来，钻进他们的耳朵里，指导他们如何继续享用对方的身体。

一时间，狭窄昏暗的隔间被潮湿而黏稠的亲吻声、肉体碰撞的啪啪声还有难耐延长的呻吟声充满，啤酒的余味、精液的腥味、汗水的咸味混在一起，变成了致命的催化剂。温度在不断上升，几乎要把他们融化。

史蒂夫按住不断扭动的巴基，狠狠地顶胯，巴基脱力地靠在他的身上，好心地继续撸动他的阴茎。史蒂夫怀疑自己疯了，不管是巴基的手还是巴基的身体都带给了他灭顶的快感，他恨不得狠狠操进巴基身体，推开衣柜的门，在地上或者什么地方彻底占有巴基。他被自己的想法吓到，可快感再次吞噬了他。他把自己埋在巴基的胸前，含住了那颗早已变得挺立坚硬的乳头。

“啊——”

巴基像是受到了什么不得了的刺激，呻吟着往后仰头。可史蒂夫知道巴基喜欢他这么做，于是他有些粗暴地扣住巴基的背，继续啃咬那个肉粒，左边之后是右边，同时不忘继续撸动巴基湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎。

“用力，再用力一点……史蒂夫——”

巴基本能地挣扎又忍不住渴望更多，史蒂夫知道巴基快到了，他能够捕捉到巴基的颤动。

“嗯……操——啊——”

史蒂夫在巴基开始射精的时候咬住巴基的唇，巴基颤抖着接受了这个吻，从他的口腔里吸取空气。史蒂夫把他们的阴茎塞进他的右手，大力揉捏着，顺着本能和快感，然后他的大脑一片空白，也开始释放了。

性爱带来的淫靡气息久久没有散去，史蒂夫在黑暗中轻轻喘息，令人后怕的快感还在冲刷他的身体。他想继续亲吻巴基的唇，可他不确定他能不能这么做，现在是他们试着冷静的时间。

“巴基——”

“闭嘴，罗杰斯。”

在史蒂夫可以回话之前，他被巴基狠狠地踢出了隔间，重重摔到地上。接着他的衣服也从隔间里飞了出来，正好盖住他的脸。

史蒂夫哭笑不得，他没想到巴基那么快就反悔了。

不过，他到底在期望什么呢，难道巴基会给他一个热吻然后跟他说晚安吗？显然是不可能的。

史蒂夫费劲地穿好衣服，停留了很久，还是决定离开了。他走进卫生间洗了把脸，然后在镜子里看到一双染上了情欲的蓝眼睛和因为亲吻而肿起来的嘴唇，简直不敢相信刚才发生了什么。他需要一点时间好好思考这个问题。从头开始思考……

 

詹姆斯想要了结自己的生命，现在——马上——他一刻也等不了。

他一定是醉得太厉害或者是被下了药，一定是这样的。

他没办法继续自欺欺人——他确实喝了很多啤酒，但也不至于醉得神志不清。他喝了那么多也是因为太过烦躁，而他烦躁的原因是他对罗杰斯撒了谎，他一想到罗杰斯此刻在家失落不已的样子就心烦意乱。他意识到自己希望罗杰斯出现在派对上，像磁铁一样吸附在他的周围，这个想法让他想要立刻灌醉自己。

他确实把自己灌醉了。

然后他从衣服的缝隙里捕捉到罗杰斯。

他明明可以置身事外可他选择把罗杰斯拉了进来。然后是意外的吻和摩擦，然后是更多的意外。

他没办法抗拒罗杰斯的手，那双手因为长年打橄榄球而长了很多厚厚的茧子，当那只手撸动他的阴茎，他实在无法继续思考。他想要这个，他想要罗杰斯。

该死的该死的该死的——

詹姆斯把脸深深埋进他的手心，像是懊恼又像是忏悔。

那个罗杰斯一定对他的脑子做了什么，他被洗脑了，他不是他自己。他认识的自己绝不会主动舌吻罗杰斯，更不会给罗杰斯打手枪。他不该让罗杰斯脱掉他的衣服，在他的身上留下标记。

是的，该死的，他的屁股火辣辣地疼着，嘴唇肯定也好不到哪里去。

詹姆斯开始穿衣服，一边咒骂罗杰斯的名字一边清理这个该死的衣柜。

这他妈还是他的第一次！除非他的第一次发生在十岁之前，否则——打住，这不是重点。重点是，以后怎么办。

以后，该死的，还有以后……詹姆斯深呼吸，尽量让自己平静下来。

要是罗杰斯敢提起这件事他就死定了，字面上的意思。

 

所有的高中生都知道，派对是绯闻最好的滋生源。

人见人爱的查尔斯在他的十七岁生日这天找到了一个不够温柔的男朋友——看在查尔斯后来错过了自己的生日蛋糕的份上，我们都知道发生了什么。

更猛的料还在后头：

****Wow，看来我们都小瞧了我们的队长。（图片）（图片）** **

****我们的队长似乎有些记仇呢，看冷漠男孩被咬破的嘴角和布满吻痕的脖子就知道了。我在开玩笑，亲爱的。** **

****女孩们，你们的幻想成真了——当然不是发生在你们身上。（图片）放心吧，我们最善解人意的查尔斯不会介意那扇坏掉的衣柜门。** **

人们早就把目光聚焦在了史蒂夫和詹姆斯身上，他们离开同一间房间的照片被拍到了。很显然，他们看上去就像大战了几百个回合的样子，而他们遮遮掩掩的态度更是让无数人脑补了一场火辣的性爱录像带。

 

很快詹姆斯就会发现，不仅是史蒂夫要谈论这件事，所有人都在谈论这件事。

 

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·10）

 

 

詹姆斯一定是无助到了极点，以至于在明知道洛基会把他剖析得连骨头都不剩的情况下向洛基求助。他受够了，受够了那些眼神、耳语、尖叫还有短信声。后天就是星期一，他不会逃课因为他不是懦弱的逃兵，那么他会和罗杰斯面对面，清醒地面对面。

“你认为我该怎么做，洛基？”

洛基优雅地抬眼，装出一副无知又好学的样子，“你指的是什么呢，我的室友？”

用问题来回答问题，是容易最让提问者气恼的。可詹姆斯此刻必须忍着脾气，“别装傻，洛基，我需要你的帮助。”

“你是指你和罗杰斯在一个衣柜间做了火辣的事然后所有人都在模仿你们吗？”洛基说着，抿了一口伯爵红茶，依旧没有把目光从他的《米德尔马契》上移开。

詹姆斯的太阳穴在听到洛基的后半句话的时候狠狠地跳了一下。

“不，我的危机不是成为众人模仿的对象，而是……”

“噢，我知道了。”洛基善解人意地笑了，然后继续看书，一副沉浸在古典文学世界里的样子。詹姆斯等了足足一分钟，也没等到洛基的下文。

“洛基……”

“听着，亲爱的詹姆斯，这很有趣，”洛基合上书，直视詹姆斯的眼睛，“但我不感兴趣。”

詹姆斯知道他必须做出牺牲，于是他说：“是我主动的。”

闻言，洛基彻底放下了书，把身体转向他。果然，牺牲是在所难免的。

洛基歪着头仔细认真地打量了詹姆斯好一会儿，用颇有学术意味的语气问：“你当时醉得多厉害？”

詹姆斯还在盘算着要不要说实话，洛基点点头，“我懂了。”

“你懂了？”

“这不是显而易见吗？”

“什么？”

“罗杰斯不会强迫你，更不会在你认不得他是谁的情况下和你……”

罗杰斯当然不会“强迫”人，他只会一步一步打垮你，在你毫无防备的时候得寸进尺还摆出一副“今天天气很好我只是个白痴”的蠢样来博取好感。

“是的，我认得他是谁。我主动把他拉进去然后在某些意外因素之下吻了他。”

“有趣。”

詹姆斯想用酒精来麻醉自己，可他只有苏打水。不，他最不需要的就是酒精。酒精只会让人变蠢。

“詹姆斯，这种时候你只能对他说实话，有任何的遮掩都会让你败得一塌糊涂。”

“实话是我想要和他上床？”詹姆斯感觉自己的胃液在翻滚。

“实话是——你是基佬。”洛基毫不留情地打算詹姆斯，童叟无欺的笑容让他的话充满了说服力。

詹姆斯张开嘴，半天说不出话。

老实说，詹姆斯不知道这个说法会不会管用，他甚至不知道自己是不是喜欢同性，他没考虑过这个问题，也不想考虑这个问题。不管怎么样，洛基不可能站在罗杰斯那边，这个认知让詹姆斯安心了不少，于是他向洛基简单地点头后便走进了浴室，准备用水冲刷掉他的烦躁和不安。

而当他脱下衣服，面对洗漱池上的镜子之时，他恨不得戳瞎自己的眼睛。

该死的罗杰斯——该、死、的、罗、杰、斯！

詹姆斯当机立断，打开热水，把水温调到他可以忍受的极限。很快，温热的雾气就把他身上的痕迹盖住了，以防万一，詹姆斯选择闭上眼洗澡，可这样一来热水流过那些敏感的红痕时带来的刺激感就太明显了。詹姆斯一边咒骂自己愚蠢一边把水温调低，同时背对镜子。可这样一来他会有一种诡异的感觉——罗杰斯正在亲吻他的皮肤。

詹姆斯气得浑身发抖，他在生自己的气，也在生罗杰斯的气，同时又觉得自己反应过度了，而这让他更加生气。他有些粗暴地对待自己的身体，和罗杰斯的粗暴不同——打住！

带着愤怒和烦躁淋浴，詹姆斯只花了平时的一半时间。他回到自己的床上擦头发的时候捕捉到洛基意味深长的目光，詹姆斯看了看自己那双淤青的膝盖，忍着爆发的冲动。

“你知道，我一直很为我的想象力感到自豪……”洛基说，带着一副“我已经看到那个画面”的表情，“你应该好好照顾一下你可怜的膝盖。”

詹姆斯知道那是怎么回事——他跪坐在罗杰斯的胯间然后他的膝盖在无数次和木板的亲密碰撞后留下了淤青。他们真是两头野兽——再次打住！

这下好了，不仅是洛基有画面感，连他都有了。其实膝盖还不算最严重的灾区——有完没完？！

詹姆斯愤愤地吹干头发，倒头把自己塞进被子里。然后他的手机屏幕亮了。

****我们需要谈谈，巴基。** **

****——陌生号码** **

有谁能告诉他罗杰斯是什么时候有了他的手机号码的？哦对了，在某个阳光灿烂得让人变蠢的早晨，他把自己的号码写在了罗杰斯的笔记本上，碍于后者坚持不懈的询问和人畜无害的笑容。他也记得自己在那串数字后面标注了“不准联系我”这几个单词。

****我不会当做一切都没有发生过。我想了一天，我有很多话想告诉你，巴基。** **

****——陌生号码** **

当做什么都没有发生是最好的选择，罗杰斯，你怎么就不能明白呢？

****请别躲着我，巴基。** **

****——陌生号码** **

我不躲着你你就会躲着我吗？难道我在你眼里就是逃兵吗？

****如果你禁止我回味我也会照做的。** **

****——陌生号码** **

罗杰斯你死定了，你死定了，字面上的意思。不要抱任何的侥幸心理。

****晚安，巴基。** **

****——陌生号码** **

好好睡吧，罗杰斯，珍惜这个安稳觉。

詹姆斯咬牙切齿地关机，然后用力闭上眼睛，不知道过了多久，他终于睡着了。

 

 

星期一总是会来临的，没有星期一就没有星期二星期三……现在不是讨论哲学的时候，詹姆斯暗暗嘲讽自己。他坐立不安地度过了上课前的三分钟，可罗杰斯没有像平常那样坐在他旁边的座位上。

  * 课过去了，罗杰斯甚至没有出现在课室门口。



詹姆斯低下头，发现自己在草稿纸上写了好几个“史蒂夫”，而那些无意间写下的歪歪扭扭的字母就像是在嘲笑他，这让他有些喘不过气来。

罗杰斯后悔了？罗杰斯不想见他？罗杰斯放弃他了？那跟他没有关系，一点关系也没有。

到底是谁在临阵脱逃？这个罗杰斯居然还好意思说“请别躲着我，巴基”。詹姆斯气不打一处来，以至于他在西班牙语老师的眼皮下拿出了手机，给罗杰斯回了一条短信： ** **你为什么不来上课？****

又是一节课过去了，罗杰斯没有回信。该不会是睡过头了吧——一个每天晨跑的人会睡过头？

詹姆斯又耐心等了二十一分钟，反正他也不可能撤回那条信息了。

****我在医院陪我妈妈，她的老毛病犯了。——陌生号码** **

心跳一滞，詹姆斯几乎是立刻就难过起来，他咬着唇，继续打字： ** **你需要我过去吗？****

****不用了，我一个人可以搞定。** **

****——罗杰斯** **

该死的、愚蠢的、固执的罗杰斯，真是再也找不到比他还蠢的人了。詹姆斯深吸一口气，忍着摔手机的冲动，用合适的力道打字： ** **在哪个医院？****

****下城医院。你没有必要过来，我可以搞定。谢谢你，巴基。** **

****——史蒂夫** **

好不容易等到下课铃声，詹姆斯把单肩包背到肩上，胡乱收拾了一下，直奔他储物柜，把课本和笔记本放进去。他突然停下了动作——该死的他在做什么？仅仅因为几条短信他就要逃学吗？该死的，他为什么不能因为几条短信逃学，他才不在乎学校。

在詹姆斯反应过来之前，他已经走到了公交车站。

他才不是关心罗杰斯，他只是关心罗杰斯的妈妈莎拉。等等，如果他不关心罗杰斯他为什么要关心罗杰斯的妈妈？罗杰斯有说过他的妈妈叫莎拉吗？

太多的疑问差点让詹姆斯错过了他的公车，詹姆斯心惊不已地跳上车，把早就准备好的硬币投进投币箱里。公车上没有几个人，他们却注意到了詹姆斯，仿佛在谴责这个星期一就逃学的高中男孩。可詹姆斯没办法反驳，他确实是在逃学。

好在詹姆斯早就对人们的眼神和耳语有了免疫力，车上的乘客也没有十二年级的八卦者们那么无聊，詹姆斯很快就得到了安宁。

****这已经不是第一次了。** **

詹姆斯开始警觉起来，这不是他第一次为了罗杰斯干蠢事。他不是指逃学，逃学很酷，因为学校糟糕透了，他指的是他逃学的目的——为了罗杰斯。

或许他还没有忘记自己对罗杰斯的感觉，他会下意识地把罗杰斯当成重要的人，不管他愿不愿意承认。

他们曾经是好的朋友，如果没有发生意外他们应该还互相联系，那么他现在的举动就会变得十分合情合理。

詹姆斯下了车，抬头看着高耸入云的医院大楼，完全不知道自己该以什么理由出现在罗杰斯和莎拉面前。实际上，他已经厌倦了不断给自己找理由。

詹姆斯拉低了帽檐，走进了电梯间。等他从电梯出来的时候，毫不意外地见到了罗杰斯。

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·11）

 

****男孩女孩们，睁大眼睛看着别人亲热可不怎么礼貌。不过我想我们亲爱的队长和冷漠男孩不会介意。** **

****我想问问罗杰斯队长和冷漠男孩谈恋爱的感觉如何，还有，和冷漠男孩在所有人的注视下接吻的感觉如何——这已经超出了我的想象范围。** **

****老实说我们应该习以为常了，我们的队长和冷漠男孩在热恋，他们抓住所有机会黏在一起，这再正常不过了。** **

****该死，冷漠男孩什么时候能主动一些，他看上去还是一副冷漠而迷惑的样子。** **

****WHT，冷漠男孩主动起来连我们的队长都不是他的对手！不枉费我们等了两个小时。（图片）** **

十二年级的学生们永远不会厌倦一件事——短信轰炸。也许还有一件事，就是“睁大眼睛看着别人亲热”，而这里的“别人”指的自然是罗杰斯队长和冷漠男孩。人们已经成功捕捉到他们在课室、餐厅、体育馆、更衣室、走廊还有寝室门口亲热的身影，他们可真是毫不避嫌又黏糊得可怕。

早在两周前他们的恋情就被曝光了，所以当他们开始黏糊的时候人们并没有觉察事情的不对劲之处。现在有两种可能：一、两周前他们还没有在一起；二、他们掩饰得很好。人们一致得出结论——他们什么时候在一起根本无关紧要，重要的是，我们现在可以在各种角落发现肆意释放荷尔蒙和求偶信号的罗杰斯队长和迷迷糊糊不在状态又始终不放开罗杰斯队长的冷漠男孩。

再澄清一次，十二年级的绯闻多了去了，丑闻也数不过来，而人们对橄榄球队队长和冷漠男孩的恋情情有独钟是有着充分理由的——他们可是橄榄球队队长和冷漠男孩。换做是你看到罗杰斯队长把冷漠男孩抵在墙上接吻，你会不会想要尖叫？

放轻松，深呼吸，我们得习惯。

 

****————五天前————** **

****

詹姆斯决定保持沉默，因为他没办法解释自己为什么会出现在这里也不想再找任何理由。他能说什么？“我只是路过”还是“我来这里是因为我没办法丢下你一个人”还是“我其实很在乎你的感受，史蒂夫”？

他不知道答案也不想说谎。

好在罗杰斯也不打算问他问题——罗杰斯走到他的跟前，奖励一般地紧紧抱住他，几乎让他喘不过气来。他闻到罗杰斯的头发和衣服散发出来的淡淡消毒水气味，这让他皱起了眉头。

“巴基，你来了。”罗杰斯在他耳边轻声说，声线有些颤抖，仿佛不敢相信他真的会出现在这里。

詹姆斯一时不知道该怎么回应，因为如果他开口他肯定要说“你只是在陈述事实，罗杰斯”，而那显然会破坏气氛。等等，破坏气氛？

“我需要你，巴基。”罗杰斯说着，把詹姆斯抱得更紧了。

詹姆斯不会承认他在听到这句话的时候心跳漏了一拍。

“很严重吗？”

“不，已经没事了，她正在安睡。如果她醒了会有人通知我，我哪里也不去。”

詹姆斯轻拍罗杰斯的背，然后用几乎是轻柔的动作按摩罗杰斯的后颈，这感觉很熟悉，到了一种诡异的程度。詹姆斯放下了他的手。

“我以为我失去你了，巴基。”

你什么时候得到过我？詹姆斯甚至没有翻白眼的力气。

“你说过你会陪我直到时间尽头的。我一直记得这句话。”

不可能，一个十岁的小孩子不可能说出这样的蠢话，罗杰斯在白日做梦。

“我也想这么做，你可以给我机会吗？”

改过自新的机会？

“巴基，我是认真的，”罗杰斯说着，放开了詹姆斯，用一双装满了疲惫、庆幸和痛苦的蓝眼睛注视着他，“我们可以试一试吗？”

老实说詹姆斯不知道罗杰斯说的“试一试”是什么意思，不过相比回答问题他更讨厌追问，还有，那双蓝眼睛肯定给他下了药，总之，他在犹豫了三秒钟之后点了点头。

下一秒詹姆斯便得到了答案，因为罗杰斯把舌尖伸进了他的口腔里。

詹姆斯没有挣脱，一来他不是扭扭捏捏的女孩，二来他不想丢人，三来这是医院走廊罗杰斯也不可能乱来。

他又一次看错了罗杰斯。

总之当罗杰斯放开他的时候他只能感觉到嘴唇火辣辣地疼，下一秒他便发现一名护士正在抱歉地看着他们，仿佛他们是正在经历生离死别的爱人。

“很抱歉，请问我能够帮助你们吗？”

“不，不用了，谢谢你。”罗杰斯红着脸说。

詹姆斯很想说出那句“麻烦给我两箱镇定剂，纯的，谢谢”，但那名护士走得太快了。

“巴基，我觉得我是世界上最幸福的人。”

你就这么认为吧，罗杰斯。

“我希望每天都可以这样。”

那你就这么希望吧，我拦不住你。

“我们找到了彼此，我的妈妈一定会很高兴的。”

你赢了，罗杰斯。

 

****————————————** **

****

史蒂夫不敢相信他和巴基真的在一起了，那是他能够设想到的最好的结果。

那天晚上他不知道自己是怎么回到家的，他的心不知道飞到哪里去了，反正不在他身上。他难得地把自己塞进浴缸里，静静看着冷水漫过他的胸口。他不自觉地把手指放在他的唇边，仿佛还能感受到巴基留在上面的热度。

他大概没救了。

他为什么不推开巴基呢？为什么在巴基喝醉的情况下趁虚而入呢？好在巴基当时还认得出他是谁，否则他根本没办法原谅自己。

他对巴基的感情已经超越他的想象了吗？

史蒂夫认为他不该在洗澡的时候思考这些事情，他想冲出去，找到巴基，继续亲吻巴基或者说些别的。

那么事实是，他对巴基的感情已经发酵了，友情变成了爱情，而这显然和衣柜间发生的事情没有直接关系。

****正视事实吧，史蒂夫，你从再次见到巴基开始就变了样子。不管巴基说什么做什么都能轻易左右你的心情，巴基让你快乐让你煎熬让你幸福让你痛苦，你对巴基的感情显然和你对山姆的不同。** **

他整整思考了一天，然后在星期六晚上给巴基发了无数条短信。巴基没有回复他，更糟糕的是，他的母亲病倒了。史蒂夫忙得团团转，整个人仿佛掉进了冰窖，当巴基问他为什么不去上课的时候，他的心脏才狠狠砸回他的身体，可他还是告诉巴基他可以一个人搞定。

他恨不得给自己一拳，他很矛盾，既希望巴基出现又不希望巴基出现。

但是巴基出现了，背着他的单肩包，紧抿着唇，一副充满防备的样子。史蒂夫才发现自己已经一个人太久了，两个人确实更好。

巴基在他的期待中点了头，他们对视，然后他再也控制不住又一次亲吻了巴基。这个行为类似盖章或者签字画押什么的，愚蠢又急切，他只是迫切地想求证什么，噢上帝，他居然那么没有安全感。

然后是一次又一次，巴基会慢吞吞地回应他的吻，巴基甚至会闭上眼睛。

上帝，他坠入爱河了。

他尽量不要让自己看上去太得意忘形，但是山姆总是说“史蒂夫你能不能收敛你的笑容，我们知道你恋爱了”。有时候他甚至怀疑自己是不是在平地行走，他仿佛在空中行走，又仿佛沉入了水中。不管怎样都好，他不是一个人。

他还记得他第一次公开亲吻巴基的时候，他的心跳飙到了一个极度不正常的水平，他怀疑巴基会直接把他打倒在地，因为他听到了几个女孩的尖叫声。他不是故意这么做的，他只是捕捉到巴基眼里稍纵即逝的笑意，一时控制不住，巴基总能够让他忘记自己身在何处。

然后是一次又一次，巴基没有拒绝公开的吻，史蒂夫觉得巴基是全校最酷的男孩。

是的，他在和全校最酷的男孩约会。

 

*

 

詹姆斯听说莎拉已经出院了，他打算告诉罗杰斯他们应该缓一缓，结果那些他组织了很久的话一次又一次被罗杰斯的吻堵了回去。

而且他失去洛基这个强大的盟友，只因为他没有把他正在和罗杰斯约会的消息告诉洛基。洛基在收到那些短信的时候给了他一个过分温柔的笑容，那一刻他就知道他失去了洛基——这简直是比他和罗杰斯谈恋爱更好的消息了。

“你该不会冷漠到不屑于拒绝罗杰斯吧？”洛基一边说一边用犀利的眼神剖析他，这让他很不舒服。

他耸耸肩，没有回答，尽管这确实是一个合理的解释。

“噢，亲爱的，你喜欢上他了。”

“你可真善变，洛基。”詹姆斯不甘示弱地回击，尽管他的心里有个声音正在赞同洛基的看法。

“你这个星期五要去看他的比赛吗？”

“我只是关心我们学校的成绩……”詹姆斯不再说话，因为他虚伪得可以恶心到自己。

“你有和他道晚安吗？”

“那是在他坚持说了二十次的时候。”

“你有回吻他吗？”

“我又不是没见过世面的妞。”

“你有梦到他吗？”

“我做了个噩梦。”

“他是你的初恋。”

“那只是巧合。”

“噢，”洛基笑得有些夸张，“多么美丽的巧合。”

那个晚上以詹姆斯捏碎了一个易拉罐结束。

 

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·12）

 

 

十二年级的人永远不会厌倦两件事——绯闻和橄榄球。

在这个赛季他们的球队几乎一直在赢球，毫无疑问，我们的罗杰斯队长在球场上所向披靡，尤其是在拿下冷漠男孩之后。

人们都知道罗杰斯队长有着非常人能比的战略技巧和领导能力，也亲眼见过他是如何一次次带领球队取得胜利，他在身体对抗中表现出来的敏捷和爆发力让所有人为之着迷，但关于罗杰斯队长用什么办法拿下冷漠男孩依旧是个谜团，有趣又恼人的谜团。

如果说亲眼看到罗杰斯队长和冷漠男孩在校道、走廊、餐厅、教室亲热还不够的话，在橄榄球决赛之夜亲眼看到冷漠男孩出现在站台上绝对足够了。

****WTH！罗杰斯队长居然向观众席送来了一个热辣的飞吻。** **

****谁能告诉我这不是我的幻觉——冷漠男孩出现在了站台，他以前从来都不会来看球的！** **

****那个戴着深色棒球帽的冷漠男孩是全场最酷的，他居然无视了罗杰斯队长的飞吻。** **

****澄清一下，那些热辣的飞吻只是给冷漠男孩的，罗杰斯队长对我们的尖叫只会挥手致意。女孩们不要太激动。** **

女孩们失望地收回了她们的飞吻，而接下来，冷漠男孩的动作再次引爆了全场。是的，冷漠男孩从口袋里掏出一颗袖珍橄榄球（人们一眼就认出那是校长送给罗杰斯队长的礼物），然后亲吻了它。而我们的罗杰斯队长看上去恨不得立刻冲上站台给冷漠男孩一个货真价实的吻。热身运动显得十分多余。

今年的橄榄球派对开始的时间实在有些早，不过谁能拒绝呢？

****我宣布，我们的咆哮队赢定了！（图片）** **

球场对面坐着的飞鹰队的支持者完全不能理解咆哮队的支持者为何如此失控，仿佛比赛还没开始咆哮队就取得了胜利，更别提咆哮队的队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯那副不可一世的样子，真是让人气恼。他们试图发出更大的欢呼声，想让咆哮队的支持者安分点，可他们的敌人就像打了兴奋剂——不，他们才不会相信叫声的分贝能够影响比赛的结果。

比赛还有三分钟开始，两边的支持者已经安静了不少，人们只能听到裁判的声音还有他们的心跳声，扑通扑通的声音在安静的空气里显得格外喧闹。在寂静中，人们的血液在倒流，瞳孔在放大，他们屏住呼吸，因为如果不这么做他们会尖叫出来。

哨声响起，然后是漫天盖地的呐喊声和尖叫声。

在罗杰斯队长不知道第几次触地得分的时候，飞鹰队的人不得不承认他们真是见了鬼了。

 

詹姆斯的血液在沸腾，耳边充斥着过大分贝的尖叫声，以至于他怀疑自己在此期间耳鸣了很多次。他的目光牢牢锁定球场上的16号球员，他不得不承认，罗杰斯的一举一动都在影响他的情绪。

比赛开始前他饱受罗杰斯的飞吻的煎熬，更别提那些短信提示音和尖叫声，没错，那些八卦者已经放弃耳语直接尖叫了。

和校园的风云人物恋爱的后果就是你会陷入旋涡的中心，不管你愿不愿意。

詹姆斯没办法照着罗杰斯的动作回复那些飞吻，他最近做的疯狂的事已经太多了，比起飞吻他更愿意来个货真价实的。他亲吻了那颗袖珍橄榄球，然后罗杰斯戴上那个蠢得不行的头盔。

而不知怎么的，詹姆斯依旧能感受到罗杰斯炙热的目光。

这是詹姆斯第一次看罗杰斯比赛，紧张感一直占据他的大脑，他的胃液翻滚久久不能平息。长时间的专注让詹姆斯的精神过分紧张，以至于中场休息的时候他放任自己走神。他想起罗杰斯邀请他来看比赛的时候脸上挂着的“我真的很希望你能来但是即使你拒绝我也不会太失望只是会心碎得找不着北”的笑容，还有他答应罗杰斯之后他们交换的“世界末日式”的深吻。作为第一次谈恋爱的人来说，罗杰斯的吻技实在有些犯规了，亏詹姆斯还以为他是个遵守规矩的人。

几秒钟后詹姆斯想起出门前他在镜子里看到的自己，他并没有找到洛基提到的所谓“恋爱的痕迹”、“痴痴的傻笑”和“心花怒放的表情”。他的黑眼圈还是那么浓重，眼角依然是低垂的，嘴唇破了点皮，但是那并不能证明他在“心花怒放”。那个词实在有些过分了，过分得詹姆斯恨不得把洛基揍一顿。

哨声打断了詹姆斯的思绪，好吧，他也该专注于比赛了。

接近尾声的时候所有人都在欢呼，因为结果不言而喻，胜利女神眷顾了咆哮队，一直都是这样。詹姆斯没有尖叫没有呐喊，他只是握紧了拳头紧紧盯着16号，这让他有些难过和气恼。他早就说过他不会像拉拉队员那样为罗杰斯加油，罗杰斯看上去也不是很介意，可他还是因此而不痛快。他为什么要自己给自己找不痛快？

胜利真正到来的时候詹姆斯放松了他的拳头，看着罗杰斯和他的队员们拥抱，尽量装作没有看到拉拉队员们轮流亲吻了罗杰斯的头盔。他目送罗杰斯退场，却不想那么快离开站台。

詹姆斯放空他的思绪，直到人群爆发的尖叫声再次刺痛他的耳膜，他转过身，看到正在向他跑来的罗杰斯。

 

史蒂夫猜想自己做了一些很蠢的事情，比如在众目睽睽下热吻他的男朋友，比如把他的男朋友锁进他的独立更衣室里，比如把他的男朋友抵在墙上并撕扯对方的衣服。

他没办法控制自己，他看到巴基出现在站台然后他就只想着打赢比赛，拿到冠军，比赛结束的那一刻他就只想着他的巴基。

巴基，巴基，巴基，巴基……他在奔向巴基的时候一直默念着巴基的名字，他想叫出巴基的名字，但是他的唇先找到了巴基的，然后巴基给了他真正的战利品。

他把巴基拉进淋浴间，在急促的水流之下继续亲吻那张唇，直到他们耗尽氧气，直到他们没法呼吸。

他在球场上跑了将近一个小时，却没有像现在这样兴奋和痛快，他的血液沸腾着，心跳超过了极限，只是因为他正在亲吻他深爱的人。

史蒂夫感到一阵眩晕，他放开巴基，在巴基微微喘气的时候把贴在巴基额前的头发掀起来，痴迷地看着巴基英俊的五官。

“嘿，史蒂夫。”巴基难得先开口，史蒂夫在巴基继续说话之前又忍不住咬了咬那张湿润的红唇。

过了几秒，史蒂夫又一次放开巴基，“晚上好，巴基。我很高兴你真的来了。”

巴基看上去有些得意又有些生气，“你认为我会骗你？”

史蒂夫咬了咬巴基的喉结，然后把手伸向巴基的裤子，这时候巴基说：“恭喜你们获胜了，你打得很棒。”

得到巴基的肯定，史蒂夫几乎要高兴疯了，他把巴基拉近，直到他们紧密地贴合在一起。而巴基主动吻了他，半眯着眼，绿色的眸子透露着不言而喻的性感。

 

虽然詹姆斯并不是特别介意在公共场合亲热，但是在全校师生面前进行的“胜利之吻”实在让他有点吃不消——罗杰斯的身体烫得可怕，胜利的喜悦一定冲昏了他的大脑，否则他的吻不会如此横冲直撞而毫无技巧可言。过度挥发的荷尔蒙入侵了詹姆斯的口腔，他没办法好好呼吸只能把观看比赛过程中没有释放的热情尽数还给罗杰斯。

比起在众人的眼皮下手牵手逃跑詹姆斯更愿意他们吻到所有人都退场之后（这自然是不可能的），总之他只能自暴自弃地跟上罗杰斯，留下一群激动得快要爆炸的八卦人士。

之后是更多的吻，詹姆斯预料到了，他没预料到的是刚刚打完比赛的罗杰斯会辣得冒烟，尤其当他看着水流如何顺着罗杰斯的睫毛和鼻尖流下，他放手让自己失控——他主动吻了罗杰斯。

这好像是他第一次这么做，他总是被动的一方，大概是因为这场恋爱关系来得突然又莫名其妙，他毫无准备。

詹姆斯一直小心地对待这段感情，因为他知道他和罗杰斯的恋爱关系很脆弱，建立在一方的热情和盲目之上的爱情必然是脆弱的。詹姆斯惊讶于自己可以在看清本质的前提下沉浸于罗杰斯的吻，一次又一次。这一次他想好好投入，即使被罗杰斯的爱意淹没也值得一试。

他想知道这一切是不是罗杰斯真正想要的，是不是即使他想不起他们的过去也没有关系。

他更加用力地抓着罗杰斯的金色碎发，不自觉地缠上了罗杰斯的身体。他能够感觉他们都恨不得把对方吞进肚子里，他很乐意这么做。

罗杰斯说了什么，在接吻的空隙，詹姆斯没注意听，大概也是无关紧要的话，他继续啃咬罗杰斯的唇。

直到罗杰斯让他双脚离地并把他狠狠抵在瓷砖壁上詹姆斯才因为疼痛回过神。

“我爱你，巴基，我爱你——”罗杰斯一边说一边继续吻他，他却失了阵脚，被动地承受一个又长又深的吻，罗杰斯放开他的唇，用那双被水洗过一般明亮的蓝眼睛凝视他，“我爱你，巴基，我爱你很久很久了。”

詹姆斯看到那双蓝眼睛映出的惊慌失措的自己，下意识地咬着唇。

他最担心的事情还是发生了。

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·13）

****

山姆·威尔逊是这么计划度过这个星期一的：逃课、电子游戏和可乐。他们球队得了冠军，他有理由好好放纵一下。好吧，这似乎也不是多么有趣的放纵方式。但这不是重点。

重点是，他在即将实行第一项计划的时候猝不及防地被冷漠男孩从走廊拽到厕所，在众目睽睽之下。他被巴恩斯强大的手劲拽得喘不过气，但他还是捕捉到了众人暧昧而犀利的目光，他发誓他在被甩进男厕所之前听到了短信声——很好，不管他多么小心，他还是卷进了队长和冷漠男孩的绯闻之中。这也不是重点，重点是，巴恩斯看上去恨不得吃了他而他根本不知道发生了什么。

“问史蒂夫有没有取消这个星期五的晚餐，如果没有，告诉他我会去。”

这大概是冷漠男孩对他过说的最长又最没有逻辑的话。

“还需要我再重复一遍吗？”

山姆故作镇定地观察眼前的冷漠男孩：他看上去像是整个周末都没睡好觉，浓重的黑眼圈可以从眼窝拉长到下巴，他的绿眼睛布满了红血丝，实在糟糕透了。更别提他此刻还是一副冷漠而凶狠的模样。

山姆被压得喘不过气，他猜想他必须回答，“什……什么？”操，他居然问了个问题，一定是他的脑浆快被挤出来了。

冷漠男孩看上去更不耐烦了，他一拳打在山姆的耳边，整个隔板震了一下。山姆告诉自己不能还手，因为眼前这个狂躁的巴恩斯是史蒂夫的初恋情人而史蒂夫是他最好的朋友，打起来不会有好结果。最好的结果是来自史蒂夫的“爱的教育”，最坏的结果是全校性的绯闻—— ** **冷漠男孩和最佳搭档为了罗杰斯队长的爱情大打出手！****

说到绯闻，联系此刻的荒诞画面，山姆像是被什么击中。

“你和史蒂夫真的分手了？”

冷漠男孩眼里的火焰一瞬间熄灭了，他的拳头也垂了下来，“他是这么告诉你的吗？”

山姆捂着心口安慰惊魂未定的自己，同时注意到冷漠男孩紧抿的嘴唇和躲闪的眼睛——该死的，他不会是要哭了吧？

“史蒂夫什么都没说，他只是不参加我们球队的聚会然后一个人闷在宿舍……”山姆耸耸肩，“就好像丢了魂。”

“他……很不好吗？”

谁说冷漠男孩永远是一副冰山脸？！这家伙变脸的速度真是让人措手不及。山姆在心里狠狠吐槽，面上还得撑着，“我不能说他很好，然后我收到关于你们分手的短信，我能问问这是为什么吗？”

冷漠男孩紧锁眉头，“我给不了他想要的。”

山姆联想到比赛结束那天目睹的火辣场景，了然地点点头，“我知道，但是你必须承认没有哪个男人愿意一直在下面，他赢了比赛你就不能让他一回吗？史蒂夫一定很——”

山姆两眼发黑，倒在了地上，接着他听到那个狠狠揍了他一拳的冷漠男孩说：“转告我的话，威尔逊。”

 

詹姆斯已经连续三天没有好好睡觉了，他睡不着，那些对话像噩梦一样纠缠他。

****“我爱你，巴基，我爱你很久很久了。”** **

****“巴基？”** **

****“你确定吗……史蒂夫？”** **

****“不能再确定了。”** **

****“哪一个。”** **

****“什么？”** **

****“晚安，史蒂夫。”** **

他甚至和史蒂夫吻别了，只不过史蒂夫没有回吻他。那个吻在他的嘴里留下苦涩的味道，直到现在。

他本来不该问那个问题，他越界了。

他可以撒谎，但那双明亮真挚的蓝眼睛让他的顾虑无所遁形。

他们被汹涌而来的荷尔蒙和难以名状的感觉冲昏了头脑，干了蠢事，包括那些黏糊糊的亲吻、告白还有现在的冷战。

史蒂夫拥有他失去的记忆，所以史蒂夫的爱对现在的他来说实在太多了。詹姆斯猜想史蒂夫一定也意识到了这个问题，他没有收到来自史蒂夫的任何消息，已经过了三天了。

然后他想起这个星期五的约会，他答应了要和史蒂夫还要莎拉共进晚餐。还有更多的，史蒂夫把接下来的周末和节日全都预定了，国旗日、独立日、劳动节、哥伦布日、万圣节、感恩节、圣诞节、新年还有下一个情人节，史蒂夫统统计划好了。该死的，他为什么一而再再而三地答应史蒂夫，在明明知道史蒂夫最擅长得寸进尺的前提下。

第三次梦到那双蓝眼睛的时候詹姆斯被一个可怕的事实击中——他可能真的爱上史蒂夫了。

这并不是一个好消息。

 

今天是星期一，他把要传达的话告诉了史蒂夫的室友。这感觉好不到哪里去，他甚至动手打了威尔逊（虽然威尔逊罪有应得），史蒂夫知道这件事会不会责怪他？

史蒂夫的看法什么时候那么重要了？

该死的，他什么时候不再叫史蒂夫“罗杰斯”了——

他这是怎么了……

詹姆斯不打算把这些困扰他的事情告诉洛基，因为后者一定会给他一个过分温柔的微笑然后说“我早就告诉你了”或者“你居然会期待什么好结局”或者“这就是初恋，亲爱的”。他不想听洛基这么说，因为洛基说的全是事实。

于是，在人满为患的餐厅中他注意到了一抹红发。

他走向娜塔莎，后者并不是特别欢迎他的到来。

娜塔莎摆出一副防备的姿态，双手抱胸冷静地注视着他，等他走到她跟前，她率先开了口：“别把我掺和进去，詹姆斯。”

“什么？”

“你来找我是为了让罗杰斯嫉妒吗？”

见詹姆斯无动于衷，娜塔莎大发慈悲地拿出手机调出她收到的其中一条短信。没有任何猜测的话语，只有照片，而照片上正是史蒂夫和学生会主席佩姬·卡特。史蒂夫背对着镜头，而正对着镜头的佩姬·卡特拿着一朵玫瑰花，难得露出了害羞的表情。

詹姆斯平静地移开视线，等着胸腔的震颤过去，“不是。”

“听着，我不知道你们发生了什么，但是我不相信这个。”娜塔莎晃了晃她的手机，然后放回她的透明挎包里。

“你不相信？”

“我有脑子，詹姆斯。这张照片是今天早晨的课间拍的，晚些时候罗杰斯被校长授予全年奖学金，他脸上的表情仿佛——”

“丢了魂。”

“这么说你去看了？”

“威尔逊也是这么说……”

“他快要被你折磨死了，詹姆斯。”娜塔莎用犀利得可以穿透人心的眼神注视他，似乎在观察他的表情，詹姆斯抿着唇，尽量不透露过多的讯息。

“如果飞鹰队的人知道了肯定要好好感谢你一番。”

“史蒂夫已经赢了。”詹姆斯不悦地强调，然后他在娜塔莎玩味的目光中转身离开，过了好一会儿才想起他去找娜塔莎的目的，不过那已经不重要了。

 

炎夏，热气炙烤着大地，底层空气变成了层层热浪，逼得人喘不过气来。学生们都努力待在有空调的室内，露天运动场上几乎没什么人，几乎。

因为剧烈运动，史蒂夫反复吸入又呼出热得可怕的空气，他的胸腔已经快要燃烧了，他还在坚持着。

人们都说谈恋爱有固定的模板，史蒂夫也见过很多失败的案例，但是那些警告和暗示在他渴望巴基的时候全都消失得无影无踪。

现在它们又回来了。

他怨恨自己不够聪明，为什么没有早一点发现巴基的顾虑和疑问；他怨恨自己不够稳重，总是轻易地被那些亲吻冲昏头脑；他怨恨自己自作聪明，以为巴基真的完完全全爱上他了；他怨恨自己此刻什么都不能做，像一只把头埋进沙子里的鸵鸟。

过多的负面情绪在他的胸口积累，他只能靠运动来发泄。

他拉黑了发送短信的号码，因为那些短信在猜测他和巴基的关系，那让他恐惧。

“史蒂夫——”

他听到自己的名字，是山姆的声音，他停下脚步，山姆追了上来。

“原来你在这里。”

刺眼的阳光让史蒂夫眯着眼，过了好一会儿他才发现山姆的右眼肿了，像是被谁狠狠揍了一拳。

“你的冷漠男孩，”山姆指着他的眼睛，“他让我给你带话。”

“你没事吧？巴基他……要跟我决斗吗？”

山姆本来还气得发昏，被史蒂夫正经的表情和可笑的猜测活活逗笑了，“不，不是，他说他会赴星期五的约如果你没取消的话。他打我是因为别的原因，我向你发誓我没还手。”山姆尽量摆出一副“我是看在你的面子上才没还手”的样子，忽略了他只是没机会还手的事实。

快乐、欣慰、疑惑还是痛苦，史蒂夫不知道该怎么形容此刻的心情。如果山姆不说他都要忘记星期五的事了。

接着史蒂夫想起昨天晚上他妈妈在餐桌上提到巴基，她微笑着说自己迫不及待地想要见到他，还说支持他和巴基在一起——该死的，他为什么要那么着急地告诉他妈妈他们正在谈恋爱的事？

“史蒂夫，你和你的冷漠男孩怎么了？我这几天都没机会和你说话，你好像在我面前又仿佛离得很远。”

不知怎么的，山姆一边捂着眼睛一边问出这个问题让史蒂夫倍感压力。

“我很抱歉，我在想事情。”史蒂夫说着，思绪又飘到了遥远的地方……巴基为什么还想赴约？巴基这两天过得好吗？他要怎么证明巴基才会相信他？他不可能忘记小时候的美好回忆也不可能因为巴基忘记了一些事情就停止对巴基的爱，那他们的问题到底在哪里呢？

“史蒂夫？”

“抱歉……”

“行啦行啦，”山姆摆摆手，“我并不是想让你自责，史蒂夫。”

“谢谢你，山姆。”

“不过——”山姆拉长尾音，做出奇怪的表情，介于不知所措和幸灾乐祸之间，“我想你需要看看这个……”

史蒂夫花了整整两秒钟才反应过来发生了什么，哦不，他和佩姬……他们只是朋友。好吧，现在听起来他确实像个始乱终弃的混蛋了。

“你不打算和你的冷漠男孩解释一下？”

“我……可我答应了佩姬保守秘密。”

山姆被震惊得后退了一步，仿佛史蒂夫是外星生物。他的白眼都快翻不回去了，“你有一本‘巴基观察日记’而你现在打算为了正义和道德放弃你的冷漠男孩？”

一阵沉默。

山姆恨不得把橄榄球糊在罗杰斯队长那张过分正直的脸上。

“我不打算放弃巴基，”史蒂夫说得十分肯定，但接下来的话就有些不够意思了，“但是你觉得他会相信我和佩姬只是朋友我不能解释这张照片因为我要保守秘密之类的话吗？”

“如果他让你说完的话，当然。”山姆摊手，同时感觉他的眼睛更肿更疼了。

“你知道的，山姆，事关女孩子的名誉。”

“我不知道，我只知道你会孤独终老，史蒂夫。”

山姆留下这个骇人听闻的语言便头也不回地离开了。

史蒂夫目送山姆离开，好不容易明亮的蓝眼睛再次黯淡下来。

他拿出手机，手指长久地停留在巴基的号码上，最终只是息屏，继续奔跑。

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·14）

 

寄宿高中的占地面积永远不够大，你可以在早上遇到你不想见的人，中午再次遇到你不想见的人，晚上又他妈遇到你不想见的人。承认吧，生活就是不愿意让你好过。

正如现在，詹姆斯发现他和史蒂夫面对着面，只有十米不到的距离。他们似乎是同时发现了对方又同时停下了脚步。詹姆斯很矛盾，既想见史蒂夫又不想见史蒂夫，可他不会选择转身离开或者擦肩而过，绝不会。

好在史蒂夫迈着坚实的步子走向了他，詹姆斯静静等着，下意识握紧了拳头。说真的他想要狠狠揍史蒂夫一拳，为了迟迟不来的短信、电话还有解释。史蒂夫最好先说话，最好不要说蠢话。

“巴基。”

詹姆斯痛恨自己因为听到熟悉的声音而自觉卸下防备，痛恨自己因为看到那双让他辗转反侧的蓝眼睛而忘记了愤怒和猜疑，痛恨自己长时间凝视史蒂夫而让对方有机会靠得更近，痛恨自己没有在史蒂夫张开怀抱的时候转身离开。

该死的，空气已经够炎热，他不需要被一个黏糊糊的怀抱融化。

“对不起，巴基，我忍不住……已经四天了。”

明明还差几个小时，而且你完全可以给我发短信打电话或者来到我的寝室，可你什么都没做。

“我知道还差五个小时，我应该打电话或者……但是，”史蒂夫放开他，深吸一口气，“我害怕我们结束了。”

詹姆斯几乎是立刻别过脸，不去看史蒂夫心碎的眼神。他应该马上离开或者马上缴械投降，他选择了前者，但是离开这里并不是那么容易，鉴于他的身体还卡在史蒂夫的双臂间。

下课铃声响了，在他们僵持的时候。詹姆斯意识到他们很快就会被围观——那些热衷八卦的学生会用百米冲刺的速度赶到现场，毫无疑问。

“说点什么，巴基，你没有什么想说的吗？”不不不，他一点都不想看到史蒂夫在他眼前哭泣。

詹姆斯费劲地组织语言，“不……我不知道。”

又是一个闷热得仿佛暴雨来临前的热气的拥抱。

“我就知道，如果你真的想要结束你不会出现在这里。”史蒂夫用着欣慰、快乐又苦涩的语气说道，詹姆斯最终没有把那句“我们只是偶遇”说出口。

他闭上眼，放任自己默认他们没有结束，放任自己沉浸在史蒂夫的怀抱中，直到一个问题闯进他的大脑。

不，他绝对不能问这个问题，他可不是什么患得患失、嫉妒心旺盛的小女孩，史蒂夫和那个学生会主席是什么关系他一点都不在乎，他不在他因为这个问题辗转反侧一个晚上，他甚至不在乎他现在想起的照片：美丽的女孩低头微笑，手里拿着一朵完全绽放、带着水珠的红玫瑰，她的脸上有着恰到好处的红晕……

“等等……”一定是这个拥抱太久太闷热，詹姆斯的脑子都烧晕了，“你和那个学生会主席……”该死的，他问不下去了。

“你说佩姬？”史蒂夫说着，主动松开了詹姆斯。

心虚了？害怕了？后悔了？该死的罗杰斯——

“我们只是朋友，巴基。”

“我们也是朋友，史蒂夫。你当初也是这么说的。”詹姆斯下意识握紧了拳头，他发誓，如果史蒂夫再说蠢话他就要狠狠地揍那张性感的嘴唇。

“她拿着玫瑰花，我们正好遇到……不，我看到了那个送她玫瑰花的人，但是我必须保守秘密，你能理解吗？”

“是哪个老师？”詹姆斯问，在看到史蒂夫瞬间发白的脸颊后确认了答案。他不会承认他现在很想给惊慌失措的史蒂夫一个黏糊糊的吻。

“噢，巴基……我想……”

“别说话，史蒂夫，我不感兴趣。”

史蒂夫松了口气，然后转了转眼珠，似乎想到了什么不好的东西，因为他脸上的表情让詹姆斯有些不舒服。

“所以，你……你在吃醋吗？”

詹姆斯气得浑身发抖，他尽量无视史蒂夫得意的表情，“我只是在找话题，我先……”

“我感觉到了雨点。”史蒂夫说着，抬头看了看布满乌云的天空。

这场大雨来得太巧以至于詹姆斯一度怀疑这是人工降雨。他本想说“我先回寝室休息”，结果话没说完豆大的雨点便从天而降，滴在他的头顶和鼻尖。在他能够反应过来之前雨点变成了倾盆大雨。

史蒂夫从书包里掏出两本化学课本，盖在詹姆斯头上，然后他把整个书包举起来放在他们头顶上方。詹姆斯感觉他背包里面的雨伞正在发烫，准备把他的书包融化然后自己蹦出来。他想起今早出门前洛基说了什么暴雨警告。

他现在怀疑洛基不过是在整他。洛基从来不关心其他人的死活好不好……不，洛基也不是那么坏心眼的人。

詹姆斯慢吞吞地拿出一把雨伞，在看到史蒂夫发亮的蓝眼睛后暗暗骂道：操，洛基一定是在整他。

 

正如炎夏等到了一场暴雨，十二年级的学生们终于等到了他们期待已久的夺命连环短信：

****OMG——O——M——G！冷漠男孩居然主动给罗杰斯队长撑伞，在他们分手第三天的时候——对不起，我的失误，他们一定复合了。** **

****虽然我们至今不知道他们为什么分手，正如我们不知道他们为什么复合，但是我们衷心为他们高兴。** **

****当然，如果他们能在接吻的时候把雨伞举得高一点就好了。** **

****故意盖过上半身又露出交缠的手指，想象力是个好东西，希望每个人都能有。** **

****暴雨，你为什么那么的无私？** **

让我们来回顾一下这几天关于橄榄球球队队长和冷漠男孩的短信——

星期六的时候：

****火辣的夜晚没有如期而至？为何我们的罗杰斯队长如此失魂落魄，我们可是那个冠军的。** **

****有目击者称昨晚冷漠男孩把我们敬爱的罗杰斯队长留在了更衣室。我听见了心碎的声音。** **

星期天的时候：

****真不习惯看着冷漠男孩一个人的背影，我也很惊讶我会有这种感觉。** **

星期一的时候：

****（无配文的图片）** **

****该死的，他们就不能像正常的十七岁男孩那样打一架，狠狠撕破脸皮然后再用一个火辣的吻宣布复合吗？** **

****有没有人可以告诉我们的冷漠男孩和罗杰斯队长，这种时候应该装作什么事都没有发生而不是一副失魂落魄的样子。** **

这都不重要，重要的是，冷漠男孩和罗杰斯队长已经复合了。他们用一个偷偷摸摸的吻宣布——新的潮流？当然啦，我们的冷漠男孩总会让我们惊喜。

 

过度蒸发的水汽几乎蒙蔽了詹姆斯的眼睛，接着他绝望地发现暴雨声都盖不住他的心跳声。他和史蒂夫靠得太近，近得超过了安全距离，近得他开始嘲笑自己这几天的纠结和烦躁是多么多余。

史蒂夫就在他身边，一直在他身边。

不管发生什么。

多好。

“那你和娜塔莎呢？”史蒂夫冷不丁说出的这句话彻底浇灭了詹姆斯刚刚升起的火苗。詹姆斯保持着微笑，同时期待能有一道闪电把这个得寸进尺的罗杰斯劈倒。“我和她什么？”

“你们说着悄悄话，还手拉手。”

那一瞬间詹姆斯不得不怀疑史蒂夫产生了幻觉。

“昨天中午午餐的时候，我在你们附近，正好看到……”

“你站得多远？”詹姆斯忍着脾气问道。

“十五米。”史蒂夫老老实实地承认。

你他妈站在十五米之外还想听见我们说什么？

“你们也只是朋友吗？”

“不然呢？”

“那就好。”史蒂夫接话的速度太快以至于詹姆斯来不及说出那句“我们只是会舌吻对方的朋友”。

史蒂夫·永远知道怎么得寸进尺·罗杰斯悄悄缠住了詹姆斯的手指，詹姆斯倒吸一口气，下意识的。他忘了挣脱，结果他和史蒂夫就十指紧扣了。

“听着，巴基……我知道我们还有问题，很多事情没说清楚，我很抱歉我让你忍了那么久。”

詹姆斯发现史蒂夫还有一项本领：用一双澄澈深邃的蓝眼睛深情而长久地注视你直到你认为他什么都没有做错，一切问题都在你的身上。

所以詹姆斯选择闭嘴。

“请你让我解释，我爱的不只是那个会偷偷带我出去玩、把所有好的东西都留给我、关心我、爱护我的童年伙伴，还有这个经历了那么多不幸却最终回到我的身边、虽然不再热情却依然关心我、永远在我最需要的时候出现、一个微笑就可以让我心跳超速、一条晚安短信就能让我做个好梦的你。是你，一直都是你。对我来说没有差别……”

实际上詹姆斯没听清史蒂夫说了什么，因为他们靠得太近太近了，当史蒂夫的鼻尖戳到他的脸颊之时他的脑子一片空白。

然后史蒂夫放开了他。是的，史蒂夫放开了他，在他们的嘴唇快要贴在一起，在他准备好迎接这个吻的时候。

“抱歉，我不该那么心急。”

这场大雨怎么不把罗杰斯冲走呢？

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·15）

 

众所周知，爱上校园风云人物，比如橄榄球队队长，是十分不明智又难以避免的。不管你在哪里年级、是男是女、看不看球赛、谈不谈恋爱，你不得不承认史蒂夫·罗杰斯是一个让你在看着无数的警告牌的同时忍不住迷恋上的男孩——瞧瞧那头耀眼明亮的金发，瞧瞧那双摄人心魄的蓝眼睛，瞧瞧那对饱满多汁的胸肌，瞧瞧那对紧致挺翘的臀瓣……不过，冷漠男孩看上的可不是这些表面的东西。不然他怎么会时刻保持距离且挂着过分冷漠的表情呢？

****说真的，他们怎么还停留在手拉手的阶段？幼儿园之后就没人继续玩手拉手的游戏了好不好！** **

有一部分学生认为他们才刚刚低调复合，需要一点时间缓冲一下。还有一部分学生认为这不过是他们的障眼法，他们只是不再愿意公开亲吻或者滚衣柜……呃，好像滚衣柜不算是公开的。这不重要，重要的是，十二年级的学生没有等到他们想要的画面：热辣、充满荷尔蒙、肆无忌惮的亲密和黏糊糊的亲吻。

什么都没有。

****已经过去二十个小时了。牵手？认真的？** **

****有没有人看到了我们期待的画面，没有的话，我晚点再问。** **

人们在失望的同时偷偷交换眼神、手势，用恰到好处的音量耳语。他们最近互相耳语的频率多得可怕，可怜的他们只期待着有一天能够尖叫出来。

实际上，失望的不只是蠢蠢欲动的八卦人士。

 

詹姆斯不知道曾经的他是如何友善天真以至于史蒂夫认为他是吃素的。

很遗憾，他不是。

他在无数次希望史蒂夫吻他又无数次失望的时候意识到他渴望着史蒂夫，而求而不得的痛苦让他无比烦躁，过不了多久他就要变成开膛手詹姆斯了。他会先杀死自己然后再杀死罗杰斯这个愚蠢的男朋友。

这不能怪他，要怪就怪史蒂夫一次次紧扣他的手心不带重样地说着情话，还用那种“我要带你回家见我的妈妈”和“你是我的珍宝”还有“没有什么比得上你”的眼神长久地凝视着他。

然后史蒂夫会给他一个黏乎乎的拥抱。

****拥抱？你怎能不直接给我一拳呢？衣柜都滚过了你现在想要和我柏拉图？** **

詹姆斯在做了一个他和史蒂夫在草地一丝不挂地滚在一起的梦之后意识到事情不能再这样下去。

****冷静，你们才复合不到一天的时间。** **

“巴基，你在想什么呢？”

“没什么。”詹姆斯把那些杂念抛出大脑，装作什么事都没有发生的样子，把注意力放在他的化学课本上。

史蒂夫不再追问，用铅笔写写画画了一阵，甚是专注。詹姆斯趁着化学老师转身的瞬间瞥了一眼史蒂夫的课本，发现史蒂夫正在素描，而画中的人就是他。这时候史蒂夫忽然抬眼，他们对视。

史蒂夫先红了脸，“我画得不好，只是随便涂涂。”

“我以为你是个好学生。”

“我可逃了整整两天的课。”史蒂夫眨眼，像是在发射什么爱的信号，总之詹姆斯有些不好意思了。

他们继续听课，即使他们都没有把注意力放在化学老师书写的内容上。

五分钟后詹姆斯开始数化学老师的条纹领带有多少条蓝色条纹，在他数到第二十一条的时候他听到史蒂夫叫他的名字。

“巴基。”

“怎么了？”詹姆斯没有转头看史蒂夫，因为他不打算中途放弃，他数到了第二十八条的时候又听到史蒂夫的声音。

“我真的很高兴你又在我身边了，巴基。”

詹姆斯深吸一口气，转头看了看欲说还休、欲拒还迎的史蒂夫。他终于意识到问题所在。

操，这个罗杰斯在等着他向他告白呢——

 

完美，不要出错，追求细节，一定要完美。

这是史蒂夫不停告诉自己的。

他珍惜这次机会，因为冷战（或者是分手）留下的伤痛和阴影依旧纠缠着他，他忍不住抓得更紧一点，却又怕自己逼得太紧。

好消息是，巴基不再抗拒他的告白，甚至会在他告白的时候慢慢凑近他。每到这个时候史蒂夫放任自己感受巴基的气息，然后悄悄缠住巴基的手指。就是这样，慢一点，不要着急。他们持续了将近一周的热恋更像是一种幻觉，现在他从天堂降落到了地面，他要脚踏实地，慢慢和巴基谈恋爱直到时机成熟。即使他随时随地想要亲吻巴基的唇，吮吸巴基的舌尖……不，慢一点。

“快点，史蒂夫——”

史蒂夫的心脏猛地停止跳动，要不是看到山姆火急火燎的样子他还以为那是上帝给他的指示。

“什么？”

“你忘了吗？”山姆睁大了眼睛，附赠了一个白眼，“我们要去训练，而我们快迟到了。”

“可是——”史蒂夫说不出话来，他愣愣地看着山姆把训练用的东西放进书包，又咕咚咕咚地喝了半瓶的苏打水。等接收到山姆催促的眼神他终于不得不开口：“很抱歉我忘记了。”

山姆整个人塌了下来，用一种“求你别再折磨我”的眼神斥责史蒂夫，“你和你的小男朋友有约会对吗？”

“不，没有，只是我本来想和巴基度过这个下午。”

“不，没有，只是你本来要和我们训练——别小看弗瑞教练，他只用一只眼睛就能让你，不，让我们好看。”

史蒂夫用两秒钟时间给巴基发了短信，匆匆洗了把脸，他走出卫生间的时候山姆把他的书包扔了过来。他还来不及说那句“谢了兄弟”便被拽出了寝室。

*

整个球队的人都不能理解为什么他们赢了比赛却迎来了更加残酷的训练。如果是两天前史蒂夫不会有什么怨言，因为他需要过量的体力消耗来转移注意力。现在他只盼望着中场休息。

他只有十分钟时间，而他选择拿出手机看看巴基有没有回复他的短信。

这一举动让不少球员都睁大了眼睛，要知道他们的队长从来不在休息时间玩手机。

史蒂夫难过地发现自己在情急之下发送了一句“我爱你”而巴基并没有回复他。

“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫头也不抬，“知道了，我马上过去。”

“不，我是说，”山姆一把夺过史蒂夫的手机并指了指看台，“你的冷漠男孩正在和别人打架。”

听到山姆这么说的时候一个糟糕的画面立刻钻进了他的大脑：巴基被打倒在地，浑身是伤，嘴角还带着血。史蒂夫的胃抽搐得厉害，仿佛在吃饱喝足后被强制限时跑了一万米。史蒂夫迅速锁定了巴基的身影，那并不难，因为看台上的人本来就不多。还好，巴基已经被人架离了打架现场，倒是真的有一个人被打倒在地。

史蒂夫奔向巴基，管他的训练，管他的弗瑞，巴基需要他。

*

那个被巴基打倒的男孩踉踉跄跄地站起来，骂骂咧咧地捂着嘴角。他原本还想再说什么，但是看到史蒂夫之后便变了脸色，拉着他的同伴迅速离开了。

“巴基——”见巴基还想追上去，史蒂夫叫住他，后者僵住，没有转过身。史蒂夫看见巴基紧握的拳头，一股怒意也涌了上来。他生巴基的气，也生自己的气，但他最终还是走到巴基面前，只为了查看巴基有没有受伤。

巴基偏过头，“我没事。”

史蒂夫还能感觉到巴基的盛怒，不得不缓和语气，“让我看看。”

“别指责我，史蒂夫。那个人在我面前诋毁你。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，拉过巴基的左手想要把巴基的拳头展开，握在自己的手心里。

詹姆斯不再怒不可遏，渐渐地，他体内嘶鸣的细胞安静下来，却不是因为史蒂夫的宽慰。他听到自己不确定的声音：“我让你失望了，对吗？因为我充满攻击性，易怒，像个刺猬……”

史蒂夫只是看着他，不说话，让他有一种逃离的冲动。就在他准备抽回手的时候，耳边响起史蒂夫温柔得不真实的声音。

“你只是让我担心了。你只是想维护我，这不是第一次。”

“如果你打不过那么多人呢？”

“如果你被开除呢？”

“如果我没有——”

詹姆斯堵住了史蒂夫的唇，伴随着剧烈的心跳，他的血液奔腾着，整个人因为缺氧而眩晕。他自认为自己做了不合时宜的事情。不知道过了多久，他放开震惊不已的史蒂夫，又做了一件不合时宜的事。

“我爱你，史蒂夫。”

一瞬间詹姆斯几乎要被属于史蒂夫的蓝色吞噬了，那双眼睛闪着过分耀眼的光芒，鼓励他继续说下去。

“我不知道那到底是什么，我不能眼睁睁看着你生病、孤独一人或者被诋毁，不想让你难过，不想让你失望。我想我爱上你了……该死的，说点什么，史蒂夫。”

“可我不知道说什么。”

“那就吻我，你这个混蛋。”

詹姆斯不得不怀疑他们之前的吻只是随便玩玩，因为他现在整个人被压在栏杆上，甚至腾不出力气给围观的人比中指——他真的想要这么做。

这个吻毫无温情可言，因为史蒂夫太过用力，几乎要把詹姆斯的脖子折断。詹姆斯用仅存的理智提醒自己投入，他必须投入这个吻，仿佛那是一个神圣的仪式。

“你想要……逃离这里吗？”

詹姆斯甚至没意识到这个吻结束了，他喘着气，胡乱点头。他怀疑史蒂夫现在叫他跳下去他也会点头。

“我的意思是，你想要明天早上在旅馆醒来吗？”

詹姆斯的心跳忽然停止了，脑海里浮现太多火辣的画面。

让事情更糟糕的是，史蒂夫又凑近了一分，在他耳边耳语：“和我一起。”

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·16）

詹姆斯确信他已经被史蒂夫迷得够呛，否则他不会在看着史蒂夫掏出莎拉签名的入住许可书、不顾一切地在电梯里热吻史蒂夫、跌跌撞撞地打开门、边走边撕扯黏在史蒂夫肌肉上的碍事布料、在淋浴间享受了一发几乎让他灵魂出窍的口活、和史蒂夫纠缠着滚到床上之后才发现事情的不对劲之处。

现在的情况很不对劲——他们硬得发疯，可呈大字型被压在下面的人却是他。

詹姆斯在被迫承受史蒂夫猩红的、紧锁着猎物般的眼神的同时得出一个结论：他为史蒂夫揍了那个嘴巴不干净的混蛋，可即将被操的人是他。

这个罗杰斯想得真美。

詹姆斯在史蒂夫低头吻他之前作出被压疼的表情，果然，假装正直的史蒂夫立刻放开了他的一条腿。

“我伤到你了？”

有区别吗？鉴于你想用你的老二捅我。詹姆斯用那只重获自由的脚抵着史蒂夫滚烫饱满的胸肌，暗暗发誓要粉碎这个金发Ken doll的美梦。

“我替你出了头，”詹姆斯瞥了一眼史蒂夫胯下的玩意，“我要在上面。”

假装正直的史蒂夫假装为难，皱着好看的眉头，用和善可亲的语气说：“可是我还要训练。”

“你明天不需要训练，别想唬我。”

“但是我们星期六要打表演赛。”

詹姆斯不想去纠结“表演赛”是不是真实存在的，他只知道今天才是星期三。他气得用力踹了史蒂夫一脚，可史蒂夫岿然不动。

“巴基……”

“你是想操坏我吗，罗杰斯？”

“不是……”

詹姆斯发誓他用肉眼看到了史蒂夫的阴茎狠狠地跳了一下。

言语在此刻是毫无用处的，詹姆斯承认，他决定找到一个一招制敌的办法，首先，他得挣脱史蒂夫的——

“停下——”詹姆斯下意识地惊呼，要不是史蒂夫正压着他他可能会直接跳起来。可正在舔舐他脚背的史蒂夫不为所动，全然不顾他的抗议，甚至想要吮吸他的脚趾。从未有过的酥麻快感几乎要掀翻詹姆斯的头皮，“停下……史蒂夫……”

接着詹姆斯被俯下身匍匐在他身上的史蒂夫吻得喘不过气，所有的话语都变成了呜咽的尾音，从他们嘴唇的间隙溢出。

“会舒服的，巴基，我不会伤害你。”史蒂夫啃咬着詹姆斯的耳垂，灼热的舌尖在詹姆斯的耳窝打转，“你不相信我吗？”

詹姆斯痛恨自己没办法在看着那双蓝眼睛的前提下说出“我不相信你”。他自暴自弃地默认了史蒂夫的所作所为：又一次把他吻得喘不过气、他把翻过来按在枕缝间、啃咬他的背部肌肉、湿热的舌尖从他的脊柱移动到他的臀缝……

觉察到自己已经湿透，詹姆斯恨恨地捶了一下软绵绵的枕头，“够了，快进来。”

“不行，你还没准备好，巴基。”

“既然要用你的老二捅我干嘛先让我爽——嗯……别再折磨我，快进来。”

詹姆斯战栗着，因为超载的快感而不自觉扭动身体，当他发现史蒂夫的舌头还想更深入的时候果断地踹了史蒂夫一脚。

他捕捉到史蒂夫受伤的眼神，恼怒的情绪一下子不见了。他把不知所措的史蒂夫推倒在柔软的床上，难得讨好地吻了吻那张薄唇，“我只是想自己来……”说着，他舔湿自己的手指，视死如归地将它抵在了他的穴口。“所以我需要把手指伸进去……扩张直到……”他又一次心虚地瞥了瞥那根深红而粗长的家伙，“你能够……”詹姆斯说不下去了，因为再开口他会叫出“不可能”、“你会操坏我”和“我他妈要跟你分手”之类的话。鉴于他在两个小时前向史蒂夫告白，大概还用了“我爱你”这样愚蠢的字眼，临阵脱逃可不是他的风格。

“这是你的第一次吗？”

詹姆斯瞪着那双闪着求知欲望的双眼，没好气地回答：“第二次。”

是的，没错，他就像一个毫无经验、没见过世面的小处男。

“抱歉，我不该问。”

被操的是你还是我？你委屈什么！詹姆斯恼怒又自责，只好不乐意地补充道：“第一次是在一个该死的衣柜里。”

果然，这个罗杰斯是在假装委屈。詹姆斯此刻很想把那张上扬的嘴撕烂。

“如果你想停下……”

“闭嘴——”

詹姆斯用双腿夹着史蒂夫的身躯，伏在史蒂夫胸前扩张自己——他一定是疯了。

第一根沾满润滑液的手指伸进去的时候詹姆斯屏住呼吸，没过两秒钟他又捅进了第二根手指。史蒂夫抚摸他的脸颊，像是在安抚他。詹姆斯不吃这套，他只想快点完事然后，如果他还有力气，再狠狠操回去。

用小腹感受着史蒂夫的尺寸，詹姆斯绝望地发现他起码还要塞进两根手指，操，这根本不可能——

一声几乎可以算是羞耻的呻吟从詹姆斯的口中溢出，他的身子一下子就软了。他忍不住再一次触碰那点，快感的浪潮又一次把他吞噬。他失去了力气，以至于史蒂夫顺势伸进一根手指的时候他毫无抵抗能力。史蒂夫的手指顺着他的找到了那片软肉，持续地刺激让詹姆斯发出了更多呻吟，然后史蒂夫用嘴吞下了那些呻吟，霸道的舌头就像埋在他甬道里的手指一般肆意抽插，他的津液从他没办法完全闭合的嘴唇流下来，就像从他后面渗出的液体……

詹姆斯的心跳得厉害，上半身已经染上了情欲的潮红，他在亲吻的间隙费劲地握住史蒂夫湿滑滚烫的阴茎，“进来……用这个……”

尽管他不愿承认，他现在渴望史蒂夫的阴茎，渴望被狠狠劈开、填满、操弄——他一定是疯了。

史蒂夫扣住他的屁股，让自己靠在床头，詹姆斯呻吟着跨坐在他男朋友身上，扶着那根粗得可怕的家伙，发狠地坐下去，直到他坐到那两个滚烫的囊袋——他一定是疯了。

他果然是疯了，他果然是疯了才会侥幸地以为不会很痛——他现在他妈痛得要命！

他痛得说不出话，痛得忘记了自己叫什么，痛得恨不得立刻死去——不，该死的不是他，是这个正在蓄意顶胯的罗杰斯。

史蒂夫紧紧搂着他，舔咬并吮吸他发硬的乳头，假装克制着原始的冲动却在他的身体里活活胀大了一圈。

“放松点，巴基……太紧了。”

“巴基……”

“闭嘴——”詹姆斯用尽最后的力气抵住史蒂夫的胸口不让自己的男朋友有机会掌握主动权，因为他现在根本没办法想象自己被压在这具满是肌肉的身体下操弄，“别动。”

詹姆斯甚至没有力气放狠话，组织语言都是费劲的。

史蒂夫真的就不动了，仿佛他是一个充气娃娃——操，谁会被充气娃娃干？詹姆斯把这个愚蠢的念头从脑子里甩开，但他不能否认此刻的史蒂夫看上去辣得冒烟：半张开的染上热度的蓝眼睛、饱满结实的蜜色肌肉、微微张开的嘴唇、因为汗珠而闪着微光的皮肤……

僵持显然不是一个正确的选项，因为史蒂夫的阴茎在他的身体里隐隐跳动，而史蒂夫的手正不安分地爱抚他敏感的腰窝。

詹姆斯搭着史蒂夫的肩膀，试着动了动。他还来不及吃痛，便听到了史蒂夫的呻吟，色情的、充满力量和性感的喘息声。只是那么一下，詹姆斯便硬得发疯，这个罗杰斯一定给他下了什么药。詹姆斯掌握着节奏，在一次次缓慢的颠簸中渐渐放松了身体。他咬着唇不让自己叫出来，可史蒂夫却一点都不客气，一次次用色情的喘息促使他加快速度。

微弱的酥麻代替了疼痛，酸胀的感觉也渐渐消失了，詹姆斯想要调整角度好让自己骑得顺畅一点，谁知道史蒂夫猛地扣住他的屁股，正好让他体内蛰伏的野兽捕捉到了他的敏感点。

“啊——”

带着哭腔的呻吟瞬间点燃了他们。詹姆斯被扣住脑袋索吻，他忘乎所以地回应，恨不得把史蒂夫吃进腹中。他们的下半身毫无间隙地配合着，汗水、润滑油和前液把他们交合的部位弄得一片狼藉。不过没有人会在乎这点。

詹姆斯卖力地骑着史蒂夫，他应该是彻彻底底地疯掉了，汹涌而来的快感和源源不断的爱意即将把他吞噬。他在筋疲力尽之际发现史蒂夫正垂眼盯着那个羞耻的部位，好像在看他的屁股是如何吞吐那根粗长的阴茎。

“不许看——”詹姆斯气恼地遮住他男朋友的眼睛，下一秒便只能大声呻吟——史蒂夫用力扣住他的屁股，持续而凶狠地顶胯，每一下都直击他的敏感点。

詹姆斯一只手搭在史蒂夫的肩膀，一只手捂着自己的嘴，这丝毫没有作用，他的呻吟已经突破了他的防线，而史蒂夫不打算停下。

疼痛已经完全被快感取代，詹姆斯开始配合史蒂夫的抽插，他甚至想让史蒂夫插得更深一点。

“史蒂夫……嗯……”

“我在这里。”

“再用力一点……啊——操我……继续——”

詹姆斯断断续续地说完这句话，接下来他的大脑一片混沌，灵魂仿佛被史蒂夫撞出了身体。他听见史蒂夫低沉持续的喘息，接着他被按在床上，整个人被深深钉进柔软的被子里。史蒂夫可能会把他操坏，可他不在乎。

房间里充斥着肉体剧烈碰撞的响声、床架抖动的吱呀声、两个男孩此起彼伏的呻吟和喘息声、粗暴的抽插带来的水声……史蒂夫几乎要融化在巴基又紧又热的甬道里，湿热的嫩肉紧密地包裹他的阴茎，仿佛在邀请他进入得更深一些。

史蒂夫重新夺回主动权，把巴基按在身下狠狠操弄，一次又一次刺激巴基的敏感点。巴基的身体被他弄得通红，满是吻痕和抓痕，从脖颈蔓延到大腿内侧。

他想要温柔一些，让这场性爱显得缠绵，可当巴基用双腿缠住他的腰，在他的背上留下红色的划痕，在他耳边叫着他的名字之时，他只想占据、标记、掠夺、取胜，给巴基快乐，纯粹的快乐。

他吻干巴基的眼角积蓄的泪水，接着堵住那些带着哭腔的呻吟，用力地吮吸巴基的舌根，直到巴基扣住他的后脑勺加深这个吻。

巴基推开他，“啊——继……续……别停下——”

史蒂夫照做了。他知道怎么得分：发狠地操着巴基湿热的甬道，密集地进攻巴基的敏感点，舔咬巴基的耳垂、颈侧和乳头，温柔地亲吻巴基的额头。巴基的呻吟随着他的一记猛插变了调子，渐渐变成让人血脉偾张的浪叫。史蒂夫拉开巴基的一条腿，把自己牢牢卡在巴基的腿间，继续抽插。他进得那么深，几乎要把自己的囊袋挤进去。

“啊啊啊——我要……”

巴基抵住他的胸口，攀上了巅峰，因为快感而战栗起来。

巴基的后穴剧烈收缩，吸得史蒂夫濒临释放的边缘，他忍住了，用力地喘着气。但是巴基的手开始不安分起来，毫不客气地在他的屁股上揉捏拍打，射精的冲动几乎要把史蒂夫逼疯。

“你怎么……还不射？”巴基说着，眯着眼舔了舔唇，似乎还沉浸在快感中。

“中场休息一下。”史蒂夫勉强回答，他试图把自己的脸埋在巴基的颈窝，结果被巴基狠狠拍在他屁股上的巴掌刺激得差点跳了起来。

“操你的，罗杰斯，”他的巴基怒视着他，“我他妈可不是什么橄榄球。”

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·17）

 

詹姆斯气得发抖，就差没给史蒂夫一拳，结果那个把性爱当成橄榄球比赛的橄榄球队队长无动于衷，只是轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊，用急促而断续的语气说：“放松点，巴基……你太紧了。”

血气一下子直冲大脑，詹姆斯再也没办法冷静。他想要起身改变自己被压制的局面，可他没想到史蒂夫会在这个时候俯下身亲吻他，鉴于史蒂夫还在他的身体里硬着，这样一来就插得太深了。詹姆斯下意识地用手抵住史蒂夫滚烫的胸膛，往后仰头。他张着嘴却发不出一点声音。

史蒂夫的吻落在他的脖颈、锁骨、然后是乳头，接着那根火热的阴茎又开始凶狠地碾磨他的敏感点……詹姆斯这具依然沉浸在快感中的身体怎么受得了这样的刺激，他只能躲开史蒂夫的吻，咬着唇不让更多的声音逃逸。

“想清洗一下吗？”

詹姆斯不去回应，因为他被撞得喘不过气，因为史蒂夫是个愚蠢的男朋友。

“巴基……”

“我爱你，巴基。”

更多的吻。

詹姆斯痛恨自己明明已经被干得神志不清了还能感受史蒂夫轻柔的吻和呢喃，他像往常一样，又一次没出息地放下防备和武装。他闭上眼，含住史蒂夫的舌尖，在史蒂夫的又一次猛插的时候把自己迎上去。

剧烈的摇晃让他们无法继续这个吻。詹姆斯的神志又一次彻底混乱了，他一只手揪着史蒂夫的金发一只手紧紧抓着凌乱的床单。他的阴茎早就硬得发疼，可他并没有抚慰它的意思——如果他在史蒂夫释放之前射了两次就太说不过去了。

可史蒂夫操干得那么用力，每一下都可以夺走他的呼吸。詹姆斯在几次濒临释放的边缘不停喘息，终于忍不住求饶，“慢一点……史蒂夫——慢……”

又是一个湿漉漉的深吻，詹姆斯怀疑自己的灵魂都要被吸走了。

史蒂夫的动作终于慢下来，却没有停止抽插，只是缓慢而深地进出他的甬道，这只是另一种折磨。

“太热了吗？”

詹姆斯小幅度地点头，同时大口地呼吸空气。他没发现在他舔唇的时候史蒂夫的眸色暗了一分。

“要不我们去洗洗？”

詹姆斯费劲地睁开眼，正好看见一滴汗珠顺着史蒂夫的喉结滴到他自己的胸膛，他不会承认这很性感，性感得冒烟。

“你湿透了，巴基……我们得换一张干净的床单。”

操你的罗杰斯，难道你很干吗？你湿得跟从水里捞出来似的。

“巴基？”

“是啊，我被你干出水了。”詹姆斯语气不善地回复，他以为他的嘲讽意味已经够明显了，没想到史蒂夫插在他屁股里的玩意又大了一圈。

这个罗杰斯永远有办法让他气得发疯。

史蒂夫把手伸到他们交合的部位，这让詹姆斯颤了一下。接着詹姆斯看到史蒂夫的手指沾满了透明液体，让事情更糟糕的是，史蒂夫舔了舔那根湿漉漉的手指然后俯下身，想要吻他。詹姆斯在震惊之余抵挡不住史蒂夫的追逐，尝到了咸腥的味道，这可并没有让他感到恶心反胃，反而让他更硬了。他贪婪地吮吸史蒂夫的舌根，吞咽他们的津液，不自觉地攀上史蒂夫的身体，直到他们紧贴，没有一丝缝隙。

史蒂夫的手掌托着他的臀，用力一扣，詹姆斯便失去了重心。

“啊——”詹姆斯忍不住叫了出来，因为这实在太深了，重力的作用让他完完全全吞下了史蒂夫的阴茎。为了保持平衡他不得不搂着史蒂夫的脖子，用双腿缠着史蒂夫的腰身。

史蒂夫也发出重重的喘息，因为巴基轻微的扭动而战栗。

他往浴室的方向走了一步，便听到巴基急促的喘息，“你先放我下来……”

史蒂夫安抚地吻了吻巴基的胸口，想要让巴基放松一些，可巴基却把他吸得更紧了，紧得他恨不得狠狠操干巴基的甬道，把里面的液体全都挤出来。

“忍一忍。”

史蒂夫继续走着，即使他无意在这个时候抽插，可因为走路产生的颠簸还是让他们有些吃不消。他感觉到巴基在快感的刺激下蜷缩的脚趾正在不断摩擦他的臀瓣，还有他们交合部位不断有液体顺着他的大腿内侧流下来，巴基的后穴不断收缩，贪婪地吸着他的阴茎……

温水从他们的头顶倾泻而下，若有若无的热气充满了狭窄的淋浴间。史蒂夫把巴基放下来，缓缓拔出他的阴茎，然后蹲下来把手指伸进了巴基里面，那个刚刚被他操得软透湿透的地方。巴基发出黏腻的喘息，一点点消磨他的自制力。

他看着那个被他操干得无法完全闭合的小洞，又伸进一根手指。

“嗯……史蒂夫……进来。”

“等一等。”

“别让我说第二次——啊——”

史蒂夫富有技巧地用带着茧子的指腹碾压巴基的敏感点，换来巴基一声盖过一声的呻吟。他在这个过程中发现他们映在洗漱台镜子上的镜像，不觉又硬了一分。他把手指抽出来，用舌头舔舐那个小洞，然后顺着巴基的臀缝而上，直到巴基的后颈。

“你到底干不干？”巴基不耐烦地问，甚至伸手拍了拍他的屁股。史蒂夫忍着剧烈的快感，把巴基转向左侧。

“把我干射，我就考虑用嘴帮你吸出来。”

史蒂夫的阴茎因为巴基大胆火辣的提议跳动了一下，不过他还是忍住了。

“看前面，巴基，看到我们了吗？”

巴基一下子僵住了，接着史蒂夫听到巴基怒气冲冲的声音。“操你的罗杰斯，我才不想看……”

“你不想看我们是怎么做这个的吗？”

“不想——”詹姆斯又一次被气得找不着北，他绝对没想到史蒂夫接下来的动作：把他抵在玻璃门上，用火热的阴茎抵着他的后穴，色情地含住他的耳垂。

“我要进去了，你要求的。”

因为角度关系詹姆斯可以清楚地看见那根深红色的阴茎是如何一点点消失在他的股间，又一次被深深填满的快感和目睹这一过程的羞耻感让他差点射出来。史蒂夫含着他的耳垂，一只手扣着他满是抓痕的腰另一手捏着他敏感的乳头，发狠地操他。詹姆斯被这样猛烈的抽插弄得几乎无法站稳，他在持续不断的撞击中忍不住看着那面镜子，看着他和史蒂夫是如何疯狂地交媾，看着深红色的凶器是如何一次次捅进他的身体，看着他的臀瓣是如何在凶狠的撞击中剧烈颤抖……

他的耳边传来史蒂夫毫不掩饰的性感的呻吟，还有他的，混在一起，成了最强效的催情剂。狭窄的空间充斥着肉体相互碰撞的声音，肉体和玻璃碰撞的声音，糅杂了浓烈情欲的喘息声，还有持续不断的水流声。

令人后怕的快感迅速麻痹了詹姆斯的神经，他大概说了很多淫荡的话，他没办法控制自己。史蒂夫干得更用力了，用力得詹姆斯怀疑这道脆弱的玻璃门立刻碎掉。

“史蒂夫……啊——我——”

“我们一起……巴基。”

詹姆斯胡乱地点头，他抓住史蒂夫的手，在最后的猛烈进攻中勉强保持平衡。

“操——嗯……”

“再深一点——啊——”

随着最后一记猛插，他们同时攀上了巅峰。詹姆斯把脸贴在玻璃门上，大口地喘气，而史蒂夫带着情欲的呻吟让他战栗着射出了更多的精液。

詹姆斯感觉自己的力气被耗尽，昏昏欲睡，史蒂夫在射精的过程中还执拗地抽插，刺激着他的敏感点，他也懒得叫史蒂夫停下。等漫长的释放过程结束，詹姆斯只感觉到温热的水和温柔的抚摸……

詹姆斯再次醒来的时候发现自己已经躺在干燥柔软的床上，穿着舒适的白色浴袍。凉爽的空调风吹在他的脸上，他惬意地闭上眼睛，伸手想要搂住史蒂夫却发现他身边并没有人。詹姆斯在心里暗暗骂了一声，开始搜索史蒂夫的身影。

“你醒了。”

这不是废话吗？詹姆斯有些气恼地看着刚刚打开酒店房门的史蒂夫，心想着要不要质询他到底去了哪里。

“我去一楼的酒吧给我们买了一些冰镇饮料……有什么问题吗？”

詹姆斯看着史蒂夫手里色彩缤纷的“冰镇饮料”，好脾气地问：“什么饮料？”

“各种果汁和苏打水……都是鲜榨的……你不喜欢吗？”

你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，一个刚刚把我干得神志不清的人去酒吧买了两杯冰镇苏打水。詹姆斯以为史蒂夫不能再做出什么让他大跌眼镜大动肝火的事情，结果史蒂夫把饮料递给他，好死不死地说了一句“你需要补充水分”。

詹姆斯握紧了拳头，忍着脾气喝了一口那杯带着小雨伞的橙红色气泡饮料，无视史蒂夫想要和他碰杯的动作。怎么，还想庆祝一下？活了十七年活腻了吗？

“喝完了就早点休息吧，我得看个球赛——我会保持安静，不会吵到你。”史蒂夫用“今天天气很好而我想要给你一个黏糊糊的吻”的表情说道。

詹姆斯不是很满意这个安排，皱着眉和史蒂夫交换了一个吻，把饮料放下后便把自己塞进被窝里。他看着史蒂夫孤零零坐在床边的背影，有些不是滋味，接着他意识到自己也是孤零零睡在床上，更不是滋味了。

“你一定要现在看吗？”

“这是决赛，我会——你不睡了吗？”

詹姆斯白了有些忘乎所以的史蒂夫一眼，“我陪你看，你想怎么欢呼都行。”

又是一个黏糊糊的吻。

比赛开始后史蒂夫便不再玩闹，目光紧紧锁定电视屏幕，还不忘牵着詹姆斯的右手。詹姆斯并不是很热衷橄榄球这项运动，他也没有从小组赛追着看到决赛，更没有支持的球队，所以他的注意力并不在球赛上。他盯着专注看球的史蒂夫，久得入迷了。他发现史蒂夫不是那种一看球就激动得坐不住的人，相反，史蒂夫很镇定而专注，一直抿着嘴没有发出任何扰民的叫喊。史蒂夫的身上散发着清新的薄荷柠檬味，金色的头发有些乱，让詹姆斯忍不住想要把它们变得更乱一些。

“就是这样。”史蒂夫用恰到好处的音量表达他的兴奋，接着他脱掉了那件他明天要穿的白色短袖，露出饱满结实的蜜色肌肉，而詹姆斯心虚地移开了眼。

随着比赛的进行史蒂夫也越来越兴奋，并不是说他开始疯狂叫喊，只是詹姆斯能够感觉到史蒂夫散发出来的热量。空气中弥漫着兴奋的荷尔蒙因子，詹姆斯不由得口干舌燥起来。

比赛接近尾声的时候詹姆斯被一个粗暴的吻夺走了呼吸，接着他被压回床上，史蒂夫没有停止这个吻，詹姆斯的舌尖吮吸得有些发麻。詹姆斯晕乎乎地咒骂着被橄榄球赛刺激得发情的史蒂夫，在接吻的间隙吐出“滚开”、“亲你的橄榄球”、“我不是橄榄球”、“发情了别找我”之类的话。可是他都快把那些话凑成一篇论文了史蒂夫还不放开他的唇，更别提那双越发不老实的手。

等史蒂夫大发慈悲地放开他的时候詹姆斯已经因为过度缺氧而眩晕无比，他看了看还没有结束的比赛，气息不稳地问道：“你不打算继续看了吗？”

史蒂夫啄了啄詹姆斯的唇，“我们会赢的。”

詹姆斯还来不及吐槽史蒂夫的自信便觉察到一只干燥粗粝的手掌顺着他浴袍的缝隙来到了他的大腿内侧，他瞪了史蒂夫一眼，“你真的发情了？”

“我只是想起我们重逢的第一天你对我说的话。”史蒂夫舔舔唇，凝视着他的男朋友，“你还记得吗？”

只有两句话，我会不记得吗？詹姆斯翻了个白眼，同时因为那只停留在他敏感带的手掌微微喘息。

“你说你不是我的拉拉队员……但是最后一场比赛，如果不是你在场，我不会打得那么顺利……”

詹姆斯一边听着史蒂夫感人肺腑的告白一边觉察到史蒂夫在缓缓撩开他的浴袍，就像是在撩女孩子的裙子。带着厚茧的指腹细细研磨过斑斑吻痕，酥麻的快感渐渐爬上了詹姆斯的身体。他惊讶于自己没有立刻阻止史蒂夫。

“我在想，如果你是我的……我会这样……”

詹姆斯抢先一步扼住了史蒂夫的脖子，“想都别想，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫憋红了脸，“巴基……”

于心不忍的詹姆斯放开了手，但他还是需要再次强调，“我不可能穿上那些乱七八糟的衣服然后——。”

“我不需要你这么做，巴基，”史蒂夫说着，吻了吻他紧抿的唇，“你在那里看着我就够了。你比橄榄球更重要，巴基，我只想吻你。”

巴基的心跳一滞，不敢相信他听到了什么。等他反应过来的时候史蒂夫已经松开了他的浴袍，一路吻到了他的小腹肌肉。

“你确定……不看比赛了吗？”詹姆斯喘着气问道。该死的，史蒂夫的手滑到了他的屁股，那只世界上最不老实的手——

“不能再确定了——你愿意当我的拉拉队员吗，巴基？今晚就好。”

詹姆斯犯了一个致命的错误——他点了头。

 

【盾冬】Whispers（校园双向暗恋·18·完结）

 

十二年级的人似乎已经不再关心什么SAT和ACT考试，聪明的大多数人早早搞定那长达三个半小时的无聊考试，然后在学期末这样鸡飞狗跳的时段恣意享乐。他们用所有的课余时间准备毕业舞会、评选“年度最性感男孩”和“年度最性感女孩”、评选“年度最差情侣”和“年度最佳情侣”。男孩女孩们八卦、耳语、尖叫、发送短信、接收短信、嬉笑打闹、享受食物还有关于橄榄球队队长和冷漠男孩的绯闻。

说到绯闻，所有人都喜欢看到实在的东西，或者说，他们喜欢看到的东西。

就比如，橄榄球队队长在试衣间露出饱满肌肉的同时还附赠了布满整张背的暧昧抓痕。

****！！！！（图片）** **

****谁能告诉我我只是眼花了，冷漠男孩并没有把罗杰斯队长的背抓成一张网。** **

****男孩女孩们，如果看着这张照片你还不能想象那个火辣的画面，你需要找个人狠狠打一炮。** **

又比如，冷漠男孩深陷的眼圈、被咬破的嘴唇还有那一身在36℃的高温下显得无比突兀的长袖长裤。

****冷漠男孩显然知道如何低调行事。** **

****十二年级的人听好了，如果你们光是看着他们就能兴致盎然，相信我，那只是正常现象。** **

当然还有罗杰斯队长和我们亲爱的詹姆斯在公共场所接吻并撩起冷漠男孩的衣服下摆时露出的斑斑吻痕。

****年度性感标准。（图片）** **

****不需要长焦镜头就能拍出明显的吻痕……看来我们的罗杰斯队长不仅知道如何在球场取胜。** **

****我知道评选还没有开始，但是我宣布，年度最佳情侣是罗杰斯队长和冷漠男孩！** **

****

*

****

詹姆斯做过很多让他后悔的事情，比如转学的第一天就和山姆·威尔逊打架、招惹所有人都认识的橄榄球队队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯、在某个夜晚照顾史蒂夫、在某个夜晚安慰史蒂夫、把史蒂夫拉进了那个衣柜、没有及时拒绝史蒂夫的求爱、把“罗杰斯”改成“史蒂夫”、和史蒂夫告白、没有及时拒绝史蒂夫的求欢，没有及时拒绝史蒂夫的又一次求欢……

最最让他后悔的还是在被干了一晚上之后坚持回学校上课只为了让那些八卦人士闭嘴——他应该直接转学的。

他在忍受了长达半天时间的耳语、尖叫、短信声、意味深长的眼神之后破罐破摔地逃了课，此刻正窝在寝室里打电子游戏。他把那个小小的卡通人物当成史蒂夫·罗杰斯，然后咒骂着一次又一次耗尽它的血条。他有一次选择让它直接撞上了怪兽，有一次故意让它掉下了悬崖，有一次让它把武器扔掉……它失败了那么多次，詹姆斯都忍不住替它感到抱歉了。

这种愧疚的心情只是暂时的，仅仅持续了一分钟，因为洛基回到了寝室并把手机上的照片拿给他看。

是的，照片上的史蒂夫裸了上半身和队友谈笑风生，而詹姆斯亲手在他背上抓出来的伤痕清晰可见。另一张照片……操，他和史蒂夫说过多少次接吻的时候双手老实点，某人从来不能好好听他讲话对吗？

“所以，你夜不归宿就是为了这个？”

詹姆斯费劲地抬起头，只看到洛基的下巴，他忍着把洛基的手机捏碎的冲动，不快地应道：“别告诉我你感兴趣。”

“我为自己感兴趣的程度表示惊讶，詹姆斯。”洛基似乎笑了，接着他抽回自己的手机，不客气地坐到了詹姆斯的地盘，“我真没想到……”

“事情不是你想的那样。”詹姆斯只想速战速决结束这段对话。

“操你的，詹姆斯，我可不是什么童子军。”

“他先是热情地含住我的……”

“詹姆斯——你就不能文明点吗？！”

詹姆斯看着洛基气急败坏的背影，耸了耸肩。

 

*

 

老实说，比起忍受那些耳语和短信声，此刻穿着过于正式的衣服、手捧着一束康乃馨站在史蒂夫的家门口对詹姆斯而言更是难熬。他的心跳不正常，手心更是沁出了汗，总之浑身不舒服。

他看着史蒂夫掏出钥匙，正准备开门。大概是他的注视过于明显，史蒂夫停下了动作看着他，同时暗暗捏了捏他的手心。詹姆斯认得这个动作——史蒂夫在安抚他。

“嘿，我们都走到这里了。”

詹姆斯想要指出这是一句废话，却什么也说不出口，烦躁地甩了甩手，可史蒂夫的手心像是用胶水黏在了他的手上，怎么也甩不掉。

“她会喜欢你的，她一直很喜欢你。”

詹姆斯抬头，看着那双过分温暖的蓝眼睛，找到了一丝安全感。他轻轻回握史蒂夫的手，“如果她不喜欢现在的我呢，我不爱说话，没有幽默感，不讨人喜欢……”

“但你在什么都不记得的情况下去医院看望她，好吧，你们没机会见上面。她陷入睡眠而你——”

“忙着把舌头伸进你的嘴里。”詹姆斯尖锐地指出，没想到史蒂夫居然把这句话当成了一种索吻的暗示，詹姆斯看着不断逼近的史蒂夫，只想好好地给他一拳。但鉴于他们就在史蒂夫的家门口，这似乎不是一个正确的选择。

有些事情一旦开始了就很难停止，詹姆斯不会承认他有些需要这个吻，更不会亲手把史蒂夫拉近，搂住史蒂夫的脖子……他们都没注意到正在打开的门。

“噢抱歉——”

詹姆斯快速撤离，差点咬到了史蒂夫的舌头。他们手忙脚乱地整理自己的仪容，嘴里嘟囔着“抱歉”，花了半分钟才搞定。詹姆斯紧紧攥着手里的花束，用余光瞥到掉落在地上的几支康乃馨，只好迅速地把那束花藏在身后。莎拉似乎没有注意到他滑稽的举动，只是红着脸微笑着说：“进来吧，我刚才在阳台看到你们，还以为史蒂夫忘记带钥匙了……欢迎你，詹姆斯。我们已经……七年没见了？”

是的，七年不见，结果他用一个蠢兮兮的吻把一切都搞砸了。这个时候罪魁祸首罗杰斯又一次捏了捏他的手。

詹姆斯看着这位面色有些苍白的女士，轻易地捕捉到那双熟悉的蓝眼睛。看来史蒂夫的五官主要遗传了他的母亲莎拉。

他们在玄关换了鞋子，詹姆斯跟在史蒂夫身后走进了客厅。接着詹姆斯被一种熟悉感袭击，仿佛他不是第一次来到这里，目之所及的餐桌、格纹桌布、椅子、壁橱、餐具、食物的样式和摆置都给了他一种似曾相识的感觉。好吧，他确实不是第一次来这里。

“快坐下吧，晚餐已经准备好了。”莎拉热情地招呼着，詹姆斯点点头，随便找了个位置坐下。

“你知道吗，巴基，”史蒂夫话都没说完就给了他一个莫名其妙的吻，“你以前最喜欢坐这个位置。”这听起来虽然有些诡异，但确实让詹姆斯的心情放松了不少。

食物很合詹姆斯的口味，他猜想自己还隐隐记得莎拉的厨艺，至少他的身体记得。即使没有人说话，餐桌上的气氛并不尴尬。詹姆斯也就默许了史蒂夫在餐桌下轻轻牵着他的手的行为。

一切都进展得很顺利，直到莎拉用餐巾擦了擦嘴唇，微笑着对他们说：“今年的毕业舞会你们要一起参加吗？我之前想要准备史蒂夫的舞会礼服，可他说不需要。既然现在你们……”

詹姆斯感觉史蒂夫的手劲突然变大了，仿佛是在防止他逃跑，而他刚刚吞下去的芝士和培根正在疯狂地涌上来，堵住了他的咽喉。

舞会？在胸前别一朵白色小花然后和舞伴在蠢得可怕的灯光下共舞？他们要对视、身体接触、互相踩脚、说情话甚至接吻？要是那些人评选他和史蒂夫是舞会国王和舞会皇后怎么办？难道他们受到的“关注”还不够多吗？

不，他不会让这件事发生。

詹姆斯深吸一口气，“我不介意……”

该死的，他在说什么蠢话？！詹姆斯此刻恨不得咬断自己的舌头，口是心非的毛病总有一天会让他付出代价，哦，就是今天。

“我也是——”史蒂夫满心欢喜地宣布。

 

*

 

晚餐过后史蒂夫问詹姆斯接下来想做什么，詹姆斯想说“我打算和你分手”，却在那双蓝眼睛的强烈攻势下摇了摇头，什么都没说。

“我带你去看个东西。”

詹姆斯看着史蒂夫兴奋的表情，点点头。他们匆匆帮莎拉收拾了餐桌，詹姆斯来不及道谢或者道别就被史蒂夫拽了出去。

门被打开的时候一股夹杂着花草香味的凉爽夜风拂过詹姆斯的脸颊，他顺着史蒂夫的手指看去，只见庭院里的一颗看似普通的橡树。

“那是什么？”

“跟我来。”

他们跑到橡树的树荫下，詹姆斯依旧看不出这棵树的特别之处。确实，它长得十分高大而粗壮，枝叶茂密，气味很好闻，但是他到底要看什么？树上的鸟窝？

“你不记得了吗，巴基？”

詹姆斯猜想这是他们小时候经常一起玩耍的地方，可他想不起任何的画面。所以他摇摇头，“抱歉。”

“别这么说，巴基，我只是随便问问。”史蒂夫趁他毫无防备的时候把他拉近了一分，用那双比夜空还深邃的蓝眼睛温柔地凝视他，“这棵树是我们种的。”

詹姆斯的心颤了一下，但他没说什么，等着史蒂夫的下文。

“我们以前很喜欢爬树，但是有一次我们干了蠢事，就被禁止继续这么做。当天晚上你抱着树种来到我家，告诉我我们可以自己种一棵树。”

这听起来更蠢。詹姆斯这么想着，却忍不住微笑。

“你看它长这么大了。”

不知怎么的，看着史蒂夫幸福的表情，詹姆斯却有些难过。他搂过史蒂夫的脖子，在他耳边轻声说：“如果我……再也想不起来呢？”

史蒂夫的身子僵了一下，但很快又恢复了常态。詹姆斯感觉史蒂夫拥抱自己的力度变大了，“没关系的，巴基，我们在这里，现在还有未来。我已经很满足了。”

詹姆斯不敢想象如果他没有回到布鲁克林，他和史蒂夫会不会就这么错过，一想到这种可能性他就像掉进了冰窖。

詹姆斯盯着随风摆动的树叶，侧过脸吻了吻史蒂夫的脸颊，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

这大概是詹姆斯最喜欢的耳语了。

 

 

 

 

****The End** **

 

 

****我宣布，年度最佳情侣是罗杰斯队长和冷漠男孩~❤** **


End file.
